Hero Recoded
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request and cowrite with Nyelator. In this one Natalya is a hero who helps capture known villains: Leanna, Maryse, Alexa, Carmella, and Mandy. Leanna manages to get good cops Emma and Eva on their side and Natalya manages to get lawyer Peyton behind bars when the officers couldn't do it. The girls continue to escape and cause trouble. What is Natalya going to do? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Mandy and Carmella are shopping lifting a store when Natalya comes in and fights both of them. She beats both of them and handcuffs them to a nearby mannequins to look like they are dancing with them.

"Where's your boss?" asks Natalya

"What does it matter?" asks Carmella

"Well I can put a light on both of you and have you put in the display window where everyone not just the cops can find you?" says Natalya

"We'll talk!" says Carmella and Mandy

They tell Natalya that their boss is Maryse and where her warehouse is. She leaves them there and goes off to it and bust in it through the window. She sees Alexa Bliss and swoops in, they start fighting and Natalya wins. She secures Alexa with handcuffs for now sitting her like a doll on a box.

"Cute" says Natalya

She leaves ignoring Alexa's swearing and goes on to find Maryse. But she finds that Maryse is long gone, she goes back to Alexa, who is still sitting on the box struggling to get free.

"Where is Maryse?" asks Natalya

"Like I am telling you." says Alexa

Natalya kicks the box but Alexa doesn't fall off which Natalya is happy about.

"Listen I don't have time to go look for her so where is she?" asks Natalya

"Well I guess you are looking for her." says Alexa

Natalya sighs and decides to get Alexa back for that, she goes looking through the warehouse and finds drugs and money, along with weapons, ties, chains and clothes. She smirks at that, after putting on gloves, she gets a gag and puts some knock out drugs on the gag and puts it to Alexa's nose after yanking her hair back. Alexa fights it which just makes it worse on her and she gets knocked out cold on the box. While knocked out, Natalya puts chains around her box and puts her foot in a clamp and chain her to the box. Natalya has her sit up and puts her hair up in pigtails high on her hair.

"For someone so small you are very heavy. Stay asleep for a few more minutes." says Natalya

She knows Alexa will but can't help but say it. She grabs the drugs and puts them all near her and the equipment putting it around her as well. She knows that sprinkling the drugs around her to make it look like snow will make Alexa mad that all their hard work was ruined but at this point Natalya doesn't care.

"Let's see what we have for my little doll." says Natalya

She looks through Alexa's clothes and mainly finds all black.

"You're a gothic little thing aren't you. Doesn't matter." says Natalya

She goes back to looking through her clothes. She finds her "Twisted Blue" shirt and takes off Alexa's current shirt and puts that on her and the pink jacket that goes with it, she finds black leggings and puts them on Alexa as well and has her sit on the box. Something about a short girl in leggings makes her look cuter.

"Not a Melanie Martinez dress but it will do." says Natalya

She waits until Alexa wakes up to see what is going on.

"The hell?" says Alexa

"Smile pretty for your followers." says Natalya

She has Alexa's phone and takes a photo of Alexa as her eyes go wide.

"Now Alexa I know you can do better than that." says Natalya

"Fuck you!" says Alexa

She swings her little eggs and looks down to see that her leg is chained up.

"Cute" says Natalya

She takes a photo and posts that one as well.

"Side glances are somehow cuter." says Natalya

She tosses the phone and leaves it out of her reach near the equipment making it look like she was just set up by her "friends". She goes to call the police and scat.

"Last chance, where is Maryse?" asks Maryse

"Fuck off." says Alexa

Natalya shrugs and calls the police giving them an address. She leaves before they come, when they come in they laugh at Alexa's predicament.

"Well look at this, two ladies dancing with mannequins and now a cute little doll surrounded by her failed product. Bag it up and gets Miss. Bliss out of there." says the main officer

"Yes chief" says the others

They do what they are told and get Alexa in the police car and to the station. There she is processed and put in leg chains, handcuffs and chained to the feet by a loop in between the handcuffs and ankle cuffs. They then transport her to the waiting cell to await her questioning and trial. In the meantime, Natalya is back in her place looking for Maryse's whereabouts. She knows she is missing time from where she punished Alexa for not squealing on Maryse. She just doesn't care with all that is going on. Natalya finds out that Maryse escaped to Leanna's office. She makes it there and finds Maryse just sitting there. There is no way to sneak in so she just goes in there and the girls deck it out. In the middle of the fight, Maryse goes over to a desk, Natalya takes one of Leanna's designs and smashes it through Maryse's head, it goes through the "persons" head.

"Oh that design looks really good on you." says Natalya

"Oh thank you. Leanna was afraid it would look to blah on me with my personality." says Maryse

"No it looks good on you, brings out your eyes." says Natalya

"Aw thank you. What do you think of the infinity scarf?" asks Maryse

"Oh it works perfect with that outfit." says Natalya

"That's what I said! She thinks it's too much." says Maryse

"Honey no it pulls the outfit together. I could see you rocking it." says Leanna

"Aw thank you." says Maryse

Natalya then decks Maryse hard and handcuffs her to the desk. Leanna comes in during that moment, she goes to complain about how hard she worked on the design when she sees Natalya, who produces a second part of handcuffs for Leanna.

"Oh you think you are going to arrest me now? For what exactly? You broke into my office remember? So I can have you arrested for that alone and for handcuffing my friend/business partner to my desk." says Leanna

Natalya sneakily turns on her phone to record the conversation.

"Business partner? Maryse is a known drug dealer. Are you saying you are helping her with that?" asks Natalya

"So what if I am? You have no proof." says Leanna

Natalya starts looking and finds about three pounds of drugs hidden and the money made off of it.

"I think this is proof enough." says Natalya

Leanna chuckles and sits down at her desk comfortably.

"It's my word against yours. I can't stop you from taking Maryse, I can always bail her out later. They know we are friends so it wouldn't be weird for me to pick her up if I "lecture" her out the door. They won't suspect a thing, cops can be so stupid. If Maryse keeps quiet we both will be walking out by tomorrow. I will get the phone call from her, and go get her." says Leanna, confidently

"So you admit you are in the drug business, I know you aren't in it for the money as you are filthy rich without the money." says Natalya

"Listen sweetie, I can make twice as much selling drugs to some of the models, I make money and so don't Maryse. Maryse even makes business, the drugs help the models even myself stay calm. As long as I don't bring it to people who work in the office, it works out fine. I'm a model too so I can sneak out of my office anytime they need me to do a shoot and sell the drugs afterwards.I give them the information for when they need their fix, they get more drugs and I get the profits. As long as they are careful and know who they can get away with getting high then doing a shoot all drugged up it works." says Leanna

"What if they rat you out?" asks Natalya

"The drugs will be long gone, and nothing to point fingers at me. As for Maryse, they will go to me to find the warehouse so I can cover her ass easily. This pretty face can do about anything." says Leanna

Natalya turns off the recording for now and starts dragging Maryse out of the building. She takes Maryse in herself and goes straight to the cops where she plays the recording for them and disappears before they can find out who she is. They hurry off knowing Leanna stays in the office late and heads up the stairs, one of the arresting cops is Eva.

"Leanna Decker?" asks Eva

"Yes? May I help you officers?" asks Leanna

"Stand up you are under arrest for illegal drug selling and tampering with evidence of an ongoing investigation against Maryse Ouellet." says an officer

They use a drug dog to find the drugs and money as evidence.

"That's not mine!" says Leanna

Eva plays the recording they put on a recorder knowing that is what she would say. She is dumbfounded as they make the arrest and drag her out to Eva's car. Eva starts driving toward the police station, taking the long way knowing traffic will be back to back. Leanna panics but knows that this is a long drive and sees how Eva is even with a police uniform on and the police hat covering her face.

"What's your name?" asks Leanna

"Eva" says Eva

"Eva, you are so pretty, how are you not a model?" asks Leanna

"Because I work a lot of hours and don't know the right people." says Eva

"Well I do, if you let me go we can get you started right away." says Leanna

"You are a liar and a crock." says Eva

"What if I prove it right now?" asks Leanna

"Then you have yourself a deal." says Eva

Leanna reaches in her pocket and with her best ability she starts working her magic talking to her booking agent. Leanna keeps looking at Eva to get the right description to her model agency.

"How tall are you, Eva?" asks Leanna

"5'8" says Eva

"Exactly how much do you weigh?" asks Leanna

"125" says Eva

"Mainly muscle right?" asks Leanna

"Yes. All part of the job." says Eva

Leanna tells them all of this and waits a few minutes.

"We have to leave tomorrow to my summer house but can't happen if I'm in jail now can it?" asks Leanna

Eva thinks about this and nods.

"Where too? I can always say I need back up after someone tried to hit me off the road." says Eva

"Smart girl." says Leanna

Eva drops her off at her house and turns around when she is half way to where she is supposed to be does a U-turn and goes into a ditch, and calls it in on her radio.

"Fugitive on the run! This is officer Marie! I went into a ditch and Decker took that moment to run out of the car, I gave her chase and lost her! I need assistance now!" says Eva, into her radio

They look for Leanna but can't find her, when the cops show up, Eva's hair is pulled and looks like she was in a fight with Leanna and that is how Leanna pulled the car in the ditch, which is the story that Eva tells. The chief tells Eva to take a couple days off just in case there is head trauma as it looks like she took the face to the steering wheel hard. Eva gets driven to her house and she packs up some things before locking up and going to Leanna's house to make it easier as Leanna knows the way to her own summer house, and Eva doesn't. They didn't even know that Leanna has a summer house. The next morning they fly out to Leanna's summer house on a beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Maryse is chained to an interrogation table when two officers come in.

"Maryse Maryse Maryse, I'm looking at you're record and you were going places what happened?" asks the officer

"You aren't my father old man so cut the bullshit and get with it." says Maryse

"Right to the point huh?" says the same officer

He tilts his head over to the other cop who slams his hands on the table.

"You had a choice to be smart and talk to my partner here and talk all nice but you decided to take it down this road, so tell us who you are working for." says the second officer

"How about you write this down, okay? His name is: Fuck. and You." says Maryse

"Listen here you are going to rot in prison, or we can work on a deal." says the second officer

"I am not telling you anything. Besides I will be out here in 15 20 minutes." says Maryse

"Your boy toy is on his way to Miami on business." says the second officer "With this pretty brunette." says the officer

He shows a photo of Miz with a pretty burnett.

"If you did your homework you would know that is his gay business partner." says Maryse

"How do you know that isn't a cover sweetheart?" asks the same officer

"Idiots, we went to their wedding." says Maryse

"Well either way you can't wire money into your bail. So you're boyfriend isn't getting you out anytime soon." says the officer, "Unless you were talking about Leanna who could be dead."

They know that she isn't dead, but they will do anything to get the information they want.

"She's not dead" says Maryse, not buying it

"Well she might be, she was apprehended and had Officer Marie crash into a pole earlier today. So there is no way she isn't injured as well, if she falls asleep with a concussion which she is stupid so she might do, it will knock her out. Alone wherever she is. She will die alone because no one knows where she would escape. Her house was searched and she wasn't there. We checked the airports, all of them and she wasn't there." says the same officer

That got Maryse's attention and makes her go a little pale in the face.

"She's not dead!" says Maryse

"She could be and it would be on you! But we can find her and get the help she you tell us where she is, we can go get her and bring her to a hospital. Do you really want you're friends death on you're head." asks the officer

Maryse thought on that and shock her head.

"She's fine. I know she is fine." says Maryse

"We found this jacket that was torn to shreds heading toward the desert." lies the officer

Maryse got even paler but doesn't say anything.

"Well I guess you don't care if she dies or not.I was wrong she isn't your partner at all or you're friend too bad she is going to die alone." says the same officer

They head for the door, the older officer ready to lecture the other officer.

"Wait! ...she might be hiding in one of her vacation houses, I don't know which one. Please..save her. I don't want her to die." says Maryse

"We will do everything we can." says the same officer, consoling her

They have the guards take her back to her cell with this new information. They know they will have a lot of houses to check but they are getting closer to where Leanna is. At a photo shoot near Leanna's beach house Eva is enjoying her new model lifestyle, it really shocked Leanna that she would be good and photogenic without help from her. She thought she would have to train Eva to get on the photoshoot. After the photoshoot the girls go out for some drinks and come back with vodka and hammered. Leanna goes upstairs to sleep it off and Eva goes out on the deck just to enjoy some sun in a bathing suit: it is a matching suit where the bottom is pink with peach, the top is the same and strapless. She may be hammered but she isn't completely stupid so knows to stay out of the water. Natalya quickly figures out that when it's cold outside Leanna wouldn't go near anywhere cold with the option of going to the beach so goes straight to Leanna's beach house, she sees Eva hammered on a deck chair. She decides to screw with her a little bit. She goes over to Eva and clears her throat.

"What?" asks Eva, slurred voice

"Miss. Marie, there is some guys who think you can't do anything in a bathing suit out side while hammered, they think you are weak." says Natalya

"Bullshit, I am not that drunk I can take them! Where are they?" asks Eva

"Out front." says Natalya

Eva walks that way and hits a tree.

"Oh honey…" says Natalya

She helps her walk to the front of the house.

"I don't see anyone." says Eva

"They must have left." says Natalya

"Good! I don't need to prove anything to them anyways! I'm a cop damn it! A hot model cop! *hiccup*" says Eva

"Of course you are honey. Hey you know that models need shade and sleep right? Why not go take a nap by the tree right there?" asks Natalya

"Okay." says Eva

She goes over to the tree laughing and lays down under the tree, Natalya goes over to her.

"You are such a good friend, making sure I keep a career." says Eva "Ooo What if they come back?! I know I will swig this bottle of vodka at them!" Which she demonstrates spilling a little vodka. "Oh no I spilled a little of my weapon."

"It's okay honey, I doubt they will come back."says Natalya

"You sure?" asks Eva

"Yes, and if they come back some friends will wake you up." says Natalya

"Okay thank you." says Eva

She clonks out after that, Natalya ties Eva up in a "model" pose holding her vodka while Eva's eyes are closed. She heads inside to find out where Leanna is, knowing she is just as smashed as Eva if not more. She heads up and finds Leanna knocked out up in her room.

"How fucking drunk can these two get?! Nevermind don't want to know." says Natalya

She scoops Leanna up putting her up on one shoulder, Leanna stays asleep the whole time, that is until they reach the middle of the stairs and she wakes up. She then starts fighting Natalya wanting down.

"You'll fall!" says Natalya

"No I won't I'm a big girl! I can walk! Go the fuck away!" says Leanna

"Okay fine have it your way." says Natalya

Natalya puts Leanna down and as she figured she trips and starts falling down the stairs, however before she bust her head open Natalya scoops her up gently saving her from breaking her head.

"You just saved me thank you." says Leanna "You are a real angel aren't you?"

"No." says Natalya

"You are very modest *giggle*" says Leanna

"No I'm not lets get you more awake yeah?" asks Natalya

She leads her to the kitchen and uses the sprayer to splash some water in her face, ruining her hair but not doing a lot of damage to her, just hurting her ego a little bit.

"What the hell?!" says Leanna

"You almost broke your skull today, this is a wake up call. Now hand over the booze." says Natalya

"No! Mine you can't take it!" says Leanna

She starts running away from Natalya, and Natalya gets annoyed by Leanna acting like a child, but gives her chase anyways. Leanna stops for another drink which gives Natalya the leverage she needs to deck Leanna knocking her out again, she catches Leanna as she falls and smashes the bottle.

"Okay you want to be a toddler, I'm going to treat you like a toddler before calling the cops on your ass but how.." says Natalya

She thinks and gets an idea, she puts Leanna on the couch tying her leg to the couch for now. She gets an idea and goes out to the garage, she finds some old fence line and she makes a misshapen play pin for Leanna and puts Leanna in it, to assure she doesn't escape from her playpen or at least has to take it with her she ties Leanna to the "playpen". Then she heads up and finds an old teddy bear that looks like a Valentine's Day gift long forgotten, she takes that and puts that in Leanna's playpen. She leaves for a few minutes and makes a sign that says "I haven't tackled potty training yet, shh don't tell anyone" and tapes it to Leanna's shirt.

"Okay this mama needs to get a drink. This is why some mothers drink." says Natalya

She calls 911 and leaves Leanna there and Eva as well. The police come and laugh at Eva first, Eva has been fighting the bounds for the longest time hoping no one see her like this. She hears the whistles and turns to see her fellow employers there.

"So how's that injury doing for you?" asks the officer who interrogated Maryse

"I-felt better so went to the beach for some relaxing." lies Eva

"Stop lying Marie, this is Leanna's beach house. It's clear you turned into a crooked cop. One you swore you hated." says a different cop, shaking his head

"I didn't do drugs!" says Eva

"No but you helped a fugitive escaped." says the first cop

"Stop with the lecture and get me out of here! I know you have a pocket knife on you!" says Eva

"Yeah sure thing but smile for the cameras." says the second cop

They take pictures to post later and Eva tries hiding her face but it won't do much to help her any. The cops finally get her out and go inside and find Leanna waking up as other cops read Eva her rights arresting her sending her to jail. They bust out laughing and leanna gets mad at them she tries to throw something at her and notices she's tied up by her arms.

"What the fuck?!" asks Leanna

"Don't look at us you somehow ended this way." says the cops

"Well looky here, *he takes off the sign and reads it out loud* Well we better get you some diapers huh?" says another cop

"Fuck you! I am potty trained!" says Leanna

"Uh huh sure." teases the cop

They get Leanna out, she fights them all it takes four cops to get her rearrested and on her way to the police station with Eva, they handcuff the girls together and to the cop doors as well just to make sure they don't team up on the cops in the front seats. The other cops follow them as well closely, learning something from the first arrest with Leanna. They get arrested and Maryse is up for her trial, she is in a short low cut green dress and some sparkle heels, her hair is curled up as well. She nervously awaits the trail and she is found nonguilty by lack of evidence on Maryse, just a word of Leanna and a girl they don't even know. Maryse is happy about that, she also heard that Leanna was found alive but chained to a fence post but not by the police. She has a good idea on who did do it and isn't too happy with Natalya. She decides to get Leanna out but doesn't want to give them another reason to go back to jail. She leaves and waits a couple days before bailing out Leanna. They leave and go to the warehouse where they get rid of all the evidence and head out for Maryse's place for now.

"Let's get ready to drop a bitch." says Maryse

"Now you're talking lets fry her. What about your little friends?" asks Leanna

"Alexa is valuable, but we can worry about her when we get rid of the bitch. Not murder but we will break the bitch." says Maryse

"I like how you are talking." says Leanna

As for Eva she is found guilty of all charges and is sent to jail where she shares a cell with Alexa.

"You gotta be kidding?! Why the hell do I get the good cop gone bad?!" asks Alexa

"Get over it Bliss, she is stuck here until further notices so get comfy." says a guard

Alexa growls and climbs in bed deciding to ignore her for now, she has to figure out how to get out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

Leanna and Maryse gets to Maryse's house where Maryse leads her to her hidden gun cabinet and gets out a couple guns handing one to Leanna. They keep the guns on them at all time and start training with each other and in a gym near the house, a few days pass before Natalya starts hunting them down. She looks up Maryse's house on a hunch and finds out where the house is. She walks in expecting both girls relaxing but next thing she knows she feels a back end of the gun she turns toward Leanna and ends up fighting her, Maryse comes down and helps Leanna, they get her down to the ground and stomp on her back, Natalya tries to defend herself against both girls but doesn't get to far. Maryse finds a pair of Natalya's handcuffs and cuffs Natalya with them even with Natalya fighting them every step of the way. Leanna helps Maryse lift Natalya up, Maryse cranks her arm back and decks her hard knocking her out. They drag Natalya down the stairs down to the basement that was turned into a dungeon of sorts. In this basement: It is all brick, but not cold, the house is running on central heating so this place doesn't get cold, it does get wet though, there is a bed downstairs, Maryse flips a switch and some chains above the bed appear, they get Natalya chained to the bed with her arms above her head. Leanna has not been down here so she looks around, she sees that there is a bathroom down here, and one window above Natalya's bed and one on the other side of the wall.

"Hey genius two exits without going upstairs. " says Leanna

"Hey genius they don't open on her side and even if she screams for help it does her no good." says Maryse

"Why's that?" asks Leanna

"Soundproof basement." says Maryse

"Cool. Well it's getting stuffy in here we can check on our little guest later." says Leanna

They nod and head up the stairs to wait for Natalya to wake up, there is a camera downstairs so they can keep an eye on her when they are in the house.

"What are we going to do with her?" asks Leanna

"I'm thinking exchange her for Alexa and Eva Marie." says Maryse

"What about Mandy and Carmella?" asks Leanna

"Those bitches ratted our asses out. Let them rot, where they are." says Maryse "Just for a little bit we can always bail them out later."

"Alright" says Leanna

Maryse finds a camera and they shut off the lights leaving a camera on her, they have a black bag over Natalya's head. They make it so their voices are decrypted and the police can talk to them and they can talk to the police. The police get videos of Natalya struggling and trying to escape. The techs in the police try to decipher it but the emails are all destroyed and new ones send the same one. They can tell that it is only two people, because Natalya says things in the videos. Once she said "Those two bitches are done for when I get the hell out of there". They get videos on the same day. One day, the video turns into a live video.

"We have Natalya with us. She's our new favorite toy. She has been imprisoned for 6 days with little food and little to drink. Just enough to keep her alive." says Maryse

"Who is this?" asks one of the cops

"It doesn't matter who we are, but I do know you have who we want. Give into our demands or we will keep this cute girl as our own prisoner. You won't be able to find us, we are smarter than you think." says Leanna

"You don't have the guts to do anything more." says the officer

They think they don't anyways, in all the videos they don't even touch her. Leanna and Maryse go over to Natalya and start beating her up while she is chained. They don't go overboard, they don't want to add "killer" to their rep sheet.

"Stop stop! What even do you want?" asks the chief

"We want Alexa Bliss and Eva Marie, we will send Natalya to Central Park. We will be there at around noon tomorrow. If you don't drop off Alexa and Eva, not or and. Then we will take her back with us. You will not see Natalya ever again. You have twenty four hours to make your decision, we will give you ten minutes after noon to show yourself, we will be at the fountain. Think long and hard about what you are going to do." says Maryse

They stop the video and delete the email again, they know they were all too distracted to even try to see where the video came from. The next day the girls lead Natalya too the drop off area, they have Natalya walk forward and they wait for the police. Alexa and Eva walk forward in cuffs.

"We are here! Show yourself and let Natalya out of her bounds and we will let Alexa and Eva out of theirs." says one of the officers.

Leanna and Maryse does as asked but they are wearing sunglasses and big hats. Leanna is in a red vest like shirt that goes to her belly button and has a gold zipper that zips all the way up but she has it zipped down a little bit, also a pair of black shorts that button on the inside and has two little cuts on the bottom of her short and black booties to go with it. As for Maryse she is in black jeans with a sparkly belt, a black crop top that has the middle of her chest cut out, and the sleeves are mainly lace and had holes for her thumbs. It was pretty warm out today, so that didn't surprise them any about what the girls were wearing today. As for the other girls, the girls forced Natalya to change into normal clothes which Natalya didn't mind any. Her normal outfit is: black shorts that has two hot pink hearts on the side, in the middle it is white with with a black heart and two hot pink lines going down the middle. She has a white crop top that has three black hearts going up the side of a huge hot pink heart that has the middle cut out to show the middle of her chest, and the heart has little gems. She also usually has on white boots that go to her knees, with a silver outline of a heart on fire in the middle of them. Right now however: She is in a pink flowy sleeveless shirt that has a bunch of flowers crumbled together on the front, and a black skirt with some heels and her hair is down today and curled. She does have a bruise under her left eye from the girls beating on her, she has some earrings on that look like masks. The girls bought it for her. As for Alexa, she is in a maroon tank top that says "But first coffee" and black shorts, her hair is braided and she has a gray beanie on her head. Eva Marie is in a black crop top that has flowers all over them, and a yellow crop top over that it actually looks pretty good on her, and besides it is so low cut you need a shirt under it, the black top is also low cut and there is a oval/triangle cut out where the breast come together, black booty shorts and long black socks with cat whiskers on them. She is also in long to the knee boots.

"We brought them both as you asked." says one cop "Give us Natalya and this can end easily"

Leanna takes the key and goes to unlock Natalya's cuffs, but as soon as she does Natalya yanks her hair and pulls her up to her view and knees her in the gut. Maryse goes to get Leanna free of her grasp but Natalya swings Leanna into Maryse, she kicks the living heck out of both of them, even knocks their heads together. Alexa and Eva goes to rescue Leanna and Maryse, but the police intervene taking all the girls off of each other.

"Natalya! It's over! They are going away for a long time." says the officer

Natalya calms down a bit, and nods she sits on the fountain as she watches the girls get yanked up to their feet and arrested they take off the hat and glasses and discover who it is.

"Well well if it isn't, Leanna Decker and Maryse Ouellet. You must have missed prison to pull something like this." says one of the other cops

They read them their rights and calls for back up to get Alexa and Eva as well. Which Eva and Alexa fight them off but it doesn't get them anywhere as they are sent off into police cars, Maryse and Leanna are too much in shock to fight them too much. Other cops make sure that Natalya is okay before letting her go off on her own. Natalya goes back to Maryse's place picks up her clothes and leaves, she doesn't want to be the villain that they think she is so she doesn't do anything but does smash the camera making it look like an accident.

"Woops." says Natalya

She leaves and goes back to her place for now. Leanna and Maryse are put in separate holding cells waiting for their court date, to be seen for kidnapping and torture of an individual. Their court date has been set for the next day as they have to ship Alexa and Eva back to the prison and it is actually pretty hard to get a judge even with what happened. The next day both girls are found guilty of their crimes, and being sent to the Supermax prison. They are in the van getting ready to be transported. They make it to the prison, they find out Emma is a guard, and she is pretty smart and doesn't want messed with.

"Hey Emma!" says Leanna

"I'm not interested in a modeling gig, get back in line." says Emma

"We were going to offer you a better job, but fuck it." says Maryse

"Uh huh sure." says Emma

"We were, a guard like you shouldn't be wasting time here." says Leanna

That sparks Emma's attention, she's always thought she was better for something better.

"Keep going." says Emma, she takes off her glasses off.

"Sure anyone can be a model, it doesn't take much to sit and pose. Plus the diets ugh. So much work, but you. Why give you the same job as Eva? She can do that you are guarding inmates she's driving prisoners, sure that's dangerous in it's own right but so isn't your job. Inmates can make weapons out of anything and all you have to protect yourself is a gun and a bat and a taser. What can that do if they take your gun from you?" asks Maryse

"That's true. That's what I have been saying." says Emma

"See you have the brains to run things. I'm not saying being boss, not yet. You have some room of improvement." says Leanna

"What are you saying then, Decker?" asks Emma

"I'm saying, a manager position. I'm so high up, I can higher and fire anyone I see fit. There is this one girl who has been taking to many days off. You can have her job." says Leanna

"You're bluffing." says Emma

"Well, it would seem that way as me and my friends are behind bars. We need Alexa and Eva. And you. If you let us all go, the job is yours. But...are you even capable of that?" asks Leanna

Emma thinks about that for a few minutes and leaves.

"Well now what genius?" asks Maryse

"Wait. Give her a chance to prove herself." says Leanna

They both sit down and a few minutes later Emma comes back with some keys.

"We have ten minutes let's go bitches." says Emma

She opens the cell and opens up the cell for Eva and Alexa.

"What did you do?" asks Alexa

"Does it matter?" asks Emma

What she actually did was knock out the guards in charge of the camera's and convinced the other guards to take a coffee break at the same time. She leads them out the back and gets their clothes. They even hijack a van and Emma leads them out of there, she lets Alexa and Eva rough her up before stumbling back to prison like Eva did but in worse condition.

"Help! Escaped prisoners!" says Emma

The guards come out to see that she can barely stand let alone speak. They call in the code and the prison is in lock down until they can find the prisoners. They can't find them but they see that they took a van, but any evidence of Emma helping them, they can't see because of the angel of the cameras. At the end of Emma's shift she heads home and texts Maryse, Maryse picks her up outside of their place and they head to Maryse's. Leanna and Emma then head to the office, where Emma finds the lady and kicks her out with a box of her stuff. She makes herself quite at home at the desk.

"You pulled some high strings." says Emma "I'm a little bit impressed."

"Uh thanks. I need to show you more before the desk is yours. Let's go back." says Leanna

"Alright" says Emma

They head back to Maryse's place to pack up a bit. There is more to the business than what Emma originally thought, she saw all the paperwork on ...Linda's desk. Some of it was suppose to see Leanna right away but it looks like Linda abandoned it.

"I can see why she needed fired by the way." says Emma

"Besides being a bitch? You heard her down the elevator." says Leanna

"Yeah, but you don't seem threatened by her threats." says Emma

"What that she was going to rat us out? Let her we will be long gone before then." says Leanna

They head for Maryse's helicopter and head out West toward California, to Maryse's house this time. Leanna has a business out there as well but she doesn't have a reason to buy an apartment/house out there when she is always travelling.


	4. Chapter 4

They make it over in California and to Maryse's house. Eva gets a gig for the morning, and Emma and Leanna take over Maryse's office. Meanwhile back in New York, Natalya hears about their escapes and that there is no trace of the girls.

"How can these fucking bitches escape a supermax?!" asks Natalya to herself

She then hears about how Emma is the only one attacked and is now off for the next few days to get better from said injuries.

"Of course they got an insider." says Natalya, more to herself.

She grumbles more to herself, and remembers that she put a tracker on the back of Maryse's and Leanna's cars just in case. She starts looking for the tracker and finds both cars at Maryse's house. She grumbles shuttering at the thought of that house, but grabs some extra weapons and heads for the house, she notices that the police are there looking for the girls. She sighs and turns around and heads back to the cave, where her base is at and starts looking up Maryse Ouellet and discovers that she has several houses including one in California. She knows that Maryse would not be dumb enough to go somewhere close in driving range, so quickly ignores those in her search. She looks up Leanna Decker as well and finds that she has businesses everywhere but only one of the business's that is near one of many of Maryse's houses which is the one in California.

"Got you." says Natalya

She prints off a last minute ticket to California, giving her an hour to get the airport. She packs up and looks in the closet nearby, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She finds her grey dress and her black heels putting them on. She then heads to the airport and gets on her flight. The next morning she gets a rental car and heads out for Maryse's house, after changing back to her black shorts that has two hot pink hearts on the side, in the middle it is white with a black heart and two hot pink lines going down the middle. She has a white crop top that has three black hearts going up the side of a huge hot pink heart that has the middle cut out to show the middle of her chest, and the heart has little gems. She also has on white boots that go to her knees, with a silver outline of a heart on fire in the middle of them. She finds Alexa outside of the house, she is in charcoal grey pants and a black sports bra with a white center, and gray straps also a pair of her running shoes.

"Emma! Move your ass!" says Alexa

"I'm coming!" says Emma

Emma comes out of the door, she is in a pink sports bra, black workout pants and black sneakers. Natalya moves behind their car without drawing attention to herself. She drags out a tire iron from the back of the car and bashes Emma in the back of the head. Emma falls over and turns over on her back, to attack her attacker but Natalya is quicker dragging her by her hair and kicks her in the back, kicking her into Alexa. She hits them both with a tire iron and bashes their heads in the car hoods. The girls fight her back but Natalya knows that they're weaker because of the bashing into the car. She sweeps their legs and the girls bonk heads together. Natalya scoops up Emma and handcuffs her to the car door before going to Alexa carrying her into the car, handcuffing her to the steering wheel. She knows better than leaving the car iron behind so she goes inside with it, she hears someone in the kitchen, she peeks around the corner and sees that Leanna is in the kitchen in a navy blue bikini with gold chains instead of strings, except for the one string that connects the two breast pieces together. She is making a smoothie, Natalya waits until Leanna puts the cup down before taking the car iron and smashing her in the back of the head as well. Natalya holds up a finger and takes a drink of Leanna's smoothie.

"Mmm strawberry. Taste good. Could use a little bit more mint though. The strawberries are a little too overpowering." says Natalya

"That's what I thought." says Leanna

She fixes the smoothie with a little more mint and has Natalya try it.

"Perfect." says Natalya

"Really?" asks Leanna

"Yeah here you should try it." says Natalya

She gives Leanna the cup, Leanna tries it and agrees with Natalya.

"Aw thanks for your help." says Leanna

"Oh no problem." says Natalya "Here help yourself to some more."

She holds the cup to her mouth and forces Leanna to drink more until Leanna starts coughing.

"Oh you're drinking too much honey. Here let me help you more." says Natalya

She bashes her skull with the tire iron again and leaves Leanna knocked out with the smoothie cup in one hand, the smoothie all over her face and puts a towel around her handcuffs Leanna to the cabinet behind her where she is slumped over on.

"Let's not have you too sticky." says Natalya

She leaves the tire iron for now and starts sneaking around she sees that Maryse and Eva are in the pool in matching brown bikinis, but Eva has the brighter brown one on and Maryse has shells on the more rope material part on the bottom and piece that ties around her neck on her bathing suit. Natalya goes in and the girls see her, they run for it which Natalya tries to run after them but her boots aren't slip resistant, so she slips into the pool twisting her ankle. She comes out of the water and finds that the girls are too far gone, she splashes the water before climbing out calling 911 then limping away to the car after picking up the tire iron. The police come and make fun of Leanna, Alexa, and Emma before leading them to the car arresting them with handcuffs and ankle cuffs learning from past mistakes, even having two cops per car. They make it to the supermax prison in California. They take Leanna, quickly figuring out that she is Maryse's partner and takes her to an investigation room where they chain her to a table, she is in an orange jumpsuit that is a one piece that isn't zipped up completely. An officer comes in and sits across from her.

"We know that Eva and Maryse was there with you so don't try the bullshit of her not being there Decker. Where's Maryse and Eva?" asks the officer

Leanna just glares at him refusing to talk to the officer.

"Don't make this any harder than it needs to be, Leanna. Come on just tell us what we need to know. Where are Eva and Maryse?" asks the officer

"How the fuck am I supposed to know where those skanks are?! I was chained to a covert if you don't remember." says Leanna

"And we are supposed to believe she didn't tell you where her clients are or where she would be?!" asks the officer

"Yes because it's true! Guards! I'm done talking!" says Leanna

The guards come in and drag her away but not before Leanna kicks the table on the officers gut.

"Send in Bliss" grunts the officer

The officers does what they ask bring in Alexa who is in the black and white prison uniform, it really did suit her with her blonde hair, she fought the guards all the way to the chair.

"Woah Woah, no need to fight. We just want to talk." says officer

"Yeah I know exactly who you want to me to do and I'm not a rat." says Alexa

The guards leave the two alone for now after handcuffing Alexa to the table.

"Well tell me, Alexa what you think I want?" asks the officer

"You want to know about Eva and Maryse, right? Why else would you question us one at a time?! It definitely isn't to see who's the bitch who assaulted us!" says Alexa, clearly upset and mad

"In due time, Mrs. Bliss but we need your friends. Eva and Maryse." says the officers, taking a new approach

"I don't know anything and even if I did I wouldn't say anything, you are wasting your time." says Alexa

"What is the last thing you remember?" asks the officer

"Who attacked me and being handcuffed to the car." says Alexa

"You don't remember anything else ,say Eva and Maryse running past you?" asks the officer

"No." says Alexa "Are we done now?"

"Yes." says the officer

He gets up and knocks on the door, the guards come in to bring her back to her cell. They then bring in Emma who fights them too. They do get her chained to the table eventually, it just takes a while, they leave her with the officer alone. Emma is in an orange jumpsuit like Leanna, but not as short she is more in the regular orange jumpsuit.

"Emma, you have high recommendation points why the hell did you turn?" asks the officer

"Better offer, I said that from the beginning, if I get a better offer I'm out." says Emma

"You were about to get that." says the officer

"Bullshit" says Emma

"No you were, you just threw it out the window when you helped the others escaped." says the officer

He shows her the reports to show that it is true.

"Now I can help you out Emma but you have to help us out. Where's Maryse and Eva." says the officer

"I don't know, I was waking up when I thought I heard footsteps but I was still out of it when I opened my eyes the footsteps and the girls were gone." says Emma

"So you don't know where they would go?" asks the officer

"No" says Emma

"Alright Emma, you have been very helpful." says the officer

He gets the guards to bring Emma back to her cell for now. In the meantime, Eva and Maryse ran to the beach and blended in with the people, they look behind of them looking for Natalya, but can't see Natalya anywhere so they take deep breaths.

"I heard police sirens so the girls will be long gone before we can go back for them." says Eva

"Yeah it's best if we stay low. I will grab us some cash, give me your cards we can't use them." says Maryse

"With what pockets smart ass? They are at the house, go get some cash and we can rent a hotel room and grab bags too." says Eva

Maryse nods and leaves for now, she comes back with some clothes, they find a hotel using the cash to pay for a room and stays low inside it for the next few days, but their guards don't drop knowing that Natalya could come back at anytime not knowing that Natalya twisted her ankle. A few weeks pass before they calm down, Eva gets ready for the hotel gym after going out with Maryse for some lunch. Maryse decides to take a nap in the hotel room. Eva puts on a black tank top that says "Shred" and black workout pants that have red lines going up her right pants leg and it says Shred, and she has big sunglasses and some nikes. While Maryse slips off her black heels that have straps across her foot and lays in bed in her black skin tight jeans, white tank top with a heart shape neckline with a red leather jacket that she leaves open. Eva sneaks out seeing that Maryse is out cold right now. Natalya, her ankle completely heeled goes on to look for Eva and Maryse, even using security cameras in California, she sees them and what hotel they are going into which is the Hyatt Regency Hotel, they were able to get the room with the soaker tub, a living room, and a kitchenette with an island. There is even a balcony on the side of the room. Natalya, prints off directions to the hotel and gets going. She makes it to the hotel, and notices it is high security. She sees a side entrance and sneaks in after a maid, she hears the maid is about to take the tray in her hands to Maryse's and Eva's room.

"I'll take it." volunteers Natalya

"You can't out of uniform, I understand you're new but you need a uniform." says one of the maids

"Yes of course, do you think this is my first rodeo I use to work at Caesars palace." lies Natalya

"Then get dressed, then you may go. Our guest is here to relax, and a maid running around like that won't help matters." says one of the older maids

Natalya nods before going to the back real quick to change into the maid uniform, which is a blue dress that buttons up on the front, however Natalya is so curvy the dress doesn't fit right so her chest is showing a bit. She just shakes her head thinking it has to do, which the maids think so as well.

"Dear, we have to get you a maid outfit that fits. For now that will do, go on now." says another maid

Natalya nods and takes the tray up to Maryse's and Eva's room. She knocks and then goes in putting the tray down, she strips out of her maid uniform with her clothes underneath. She goes ahead and does the job so she doesn't look suspicious before searching for both the girls. She hears someone turning on a bed coming from the room, and discovers Maryse fast asleep, she doesn't want the sound of handcuffs waking her so she uses the other bedsheets on Leanna's bed. Also because of how the beds are, she uses the leg of the nightstand to tie her up like a cocoon, leaving room for her to breath she also handcuffs her hands together and leaves a sticky note to her head that says "Do not Disturb" and leaves to find Eva. She finds Eva, on one of the bikes, Natalya waits for the last person to leave before she locks the door and puts up the "sorry closed" sign up and pulls the blinds down so no one will call security. She yanks Eva off of the elliptical, and moves away from Eva's leg that is swinging back. Eva uses this moment to run to the door but Natalya runs up to her yanking her back by her hair, bringing her to the floor she goes to grab a pair of her handcuffs to handcuff Eva to one of the machines but as she does, Eva gets loose and punches Natalya and they they start fighting. However, Natalya gets the better hand and knocks her to the wall, getting one handcuff around her wrist she drags Eva to a treadmill, forcing her on the treadmill, Natalya handcuffs her to the treadmill turning it on, making Eva having to run before she gets treadmill burns. Natalya leaves sneaking out the back entrance after she calls the police on Eva's phone telling them where both girls are before leaving it on her gym bag in the entrance of the inside of the gym. When the police come they split up, the first group finds Eva. They instantly laugh at her predicament.

"Don't laugh! Help me!" says Eva

"Alright alright calm down." says one of the officers

They stop the machines and get her off slowly so she doesn't get hurt then handcuff her reading her rights.

"We can skip the hurting part, it's clear she doesn't have any room for her to hide anything and she's probably exhausted." says one officer

"I don't even know where she could put a weapon." says the other officer

"Can I have some water, I'm seeing stars." says Eva

They quickly get her to sit down and get a water bottle to her mouth she holds it with her handcuffs and takes a long gulp. In the meantime, the other two officers get to Maryse's room and hear screams of help. They draw their weapons, expecting the worst and slowly come in.

"We're the police! Drop any weapons! Maryse are you injured?" calls out one of the cops

"No! I'm trapped and pissed!" says Maryse

"Okay calm down where are you?" asks another officer "We'll come and get you out of here safely."

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not in danger! Whoever put me like this is! I swear if it's Eva I'm kicking her ass!" says Maryse

"Where are you?" asks the same officer

Both officers very confused on what is going on.

"In the bedroom, in a cocoon like thing!" says Maryse

They come in and can't help but burst out laughing at seeing Maryse wiggle around in her cocoon.

"Are you going to turn into a beautiful butterfly if we release you?" asks one of the officers

"Fuck you!" says Maryse

"Ooo. She must not be mature yet, maybe we should leave her here a few days." says the other officer

"Good idea" says the officer

"Wait no! I'm sorry let me out!" says Maryse

They get her out helping her to her feet handcuffing her and reading her rights. They lead her to the cars where she lunges at Eva but the police pull her back.

"Why the hell did you put me in a cocoon like thing of sheets while I slept?!" asks Maryse

"What the hell are you talking about?! I was trapped on a treadmill-wait are you saying she trapped you like a caterpillar? With bedsheets?" asks Eva

She burst out laughing, the cops have to pull Maryse away from Eva and put them in separate cars to make sure nothing else happens. They already have a lot of paperwork to fill out as is. They bring them to the prison and get them into cells, Eva with Alexa and Maryse with Leanna.


	5. Chapter 5

Mandy and Carmella, manage to escape the prison and evade capture by staying out of the limelight but not for long that is, they get cocky and start doing crimes again. They start out small, for them, by selling their stolen goods. However soon they run out of things to sell and drugs as well.

"Marys, usually gets the drugs so now what?" says Carmella

"They are gone and left us to rot, come on we get more stuff tonight." says Mandy

They girls smile at each other and clasp hands together at that agreeing to that. They go home after closing up business for the day and going home. They meet up later at Tiffany's, Mandy is in a purple two piece: a long skirt that spits down the side by coming up and connecting to the top of the skirt, and a long sleeve crop top. Her hair is down and to the side, she is also wearing black and white spike heels that have a small black line with jewels going up her shoes going to her ankle and wrapping around. She also has on a silver watch, a couple silver bracelets and a silver ring. Carmella is in black shorts that have flowers on them, a light-dark pink sleeveless shirt, a black band watch, two gold bracelets and black booties. Mandy goes in and blends in with the crowd exiting the crew then hiding in the back, Carmella goes in through the back and sneaks in after distracting a security guard letting herself in she disables the cameras at least and meets up with Mandy.

"I couldn't disable the alarms to the cases so let's grab what we can and bounce." says Carmella

Mandy shakes her head glad that Carmella is at least smart enough to disable the cameras. Natalya is quick to know how dumb Mandy and Carmella is so she looks up their cars and finds Carmella's a good block from Tiffany's. Natalya finds the route Carmella took and sneaks in she finds Carmella and Mandy covered in jewelry especially anything covered in diamonds also including: Majestic Diamond Necklace, their signature pearl necklace, diamond studs, soleste ring, cross pendant, Blue Nile ring, Tahitian Ring.

"What about this engagement ring? Someone is getting married somewhere." mentions Mandy

"Smart!" says Carmella

They quietly go for the most expensive engagement ring which is their: Legacy Engagement ring. This ring along cost over: $94,995.00.

"To bad you too are going to jail before you can get engaged." says Natalya

She swings on Carmella and Mandy panics dropping a lot of it on her way out but Natalya takes Carmella's stunned moment to tackle Mandy to the ground, watching the jewelry knowing she can never afford to replace any of it. She is quick to kick Carmella in the gut as Carmella goes to help Mandy. Natalya pulls Mandy to her feet and grabs Carmella's hair keeping the rest of their bodies at a distance. She pulls Mandy to a staircase and kicks behind her knees to make her fall and handcuffs her to the banister of the stairs. Carmella takes this moment to punch Natalya in the gut and go for the key to release Mandy so they can escape.

"Fucking bitch alright spider monkey." says Natalya

They end up fighting for the key, when Carmella reaches for the belt, Natalya takes this opportunity to lift Carmella who is kicking all the way up and toss her behind a desk this knocking Carmella dead cold out. Natalya climbs over the desk and scoops Carmella up and handcuff to one of the guest seats putting the engagement ring on her finger and this crown on Mandy's head before calling the cops. She leaves and the cops come and drag the girls out of Tiffany's and to the supermax where they are sentenced until their court date. The next day Bliss, Eva, Carmella, and Mandy all have crappy lawyers and get the full sentenced. Right now to give the judge a break: Maryse and Leanna are in court together. Maryse is in a nude dress that goes down to her knees, with a matching purse and silver heeled silver sandals. As for Leanna she is in a red dress that is midthighed and unlike Maryse's sleeves hers go to the elbows where Maryse's goes all the way down, she also has on red heels. Maryse has a good lawyer but Leanna has Peyton Royce as her lawyer, Peyton struts in with big sunglasses and a hot pink dress that goes to her thighs, is thick spaghetti strapped and is split in the middle of her chest and looks like the dress wraps around her, with black heeled sandals. The case goes on and Maryse's lawyer brings up good points as his ending then Peyton comes up.

"Why am I not surprised, Peyton?" asks the judge

"I will make this quick you're honor." says Peyton

"Continue." says the judge

"My client and her friend here was found at their homes with several penalties under their belt. But think about it in all the cases when did the police ever once said "Oh we went into the house and arrested them?" Never right? Some vigilante came in and arrested them. In all the cases every officers confirmed that the girls were attacked and arrested. They aren't questioning that instead of finding the vigilante they basically said "oh someone did my job for me so okay then let's move on who wants coffee?'" says Peyton

The jury laugh at the jab at the police.

"You laugh but how mad would you be if someone broke in where you lived, someone uninvited attacked you, someone handcuffed you in numerous places. Despite your crimes you would be very mad just as they were. They were defending themselves. As citizens they were denied a rightful arrest, the right to have the legal route. So please think about that." says Peyton

The jury went out and talked and when they came in, because of what Peyton said they found Maryse and Leanna unguilty because of the arrest. They leave happily glad to be free from all charges. It doesn't take long for the others to find out that they got scoot free.

"This is fucking bullshit" says Eva

"One hundred percent, they must have bribed someone to get out." says Emma

"No I heard that Peyton pulled the vigilante card to get the spoiled ass out of here and it worked for Maryse too." says Carmella

"What the actual hell we were attacked too and we weren't gave that fucking sympathy!" mentions Mandy

"Fuck this shit! Talking and whining isn't going to do anything for us. It just keeps us in here longer. Priss ass can shove the bitch stick up her ass. We need to talk to our lawyers." says Alexa

They all agree and go up to a guard.

"Go back to you're workout ladies." says the guard

"Fuck that! We need to talk to our lawyers. We were in here by that psycho bitch too." says Alexa

The others agree and yell at the guard, the guards try to gently force the girls back but that just makes them madder and a fight breaks out, they decide to make an example so they put the girls back in their cell except Alexa they pull her away from the cell.

"What the actual hell?!" says Alexa

"You were the ringleader in this fight so guess what princess you can march your ass down to solitary confinement for three days." says the guard

Alexa's eyes go wide she tries to fight the guard off, Eva tries to pull them in but when they get the taser out she backs up.

"Do you want to join your friend?!" asks another guard

"Fuck that. But you're friends here were attacking Alexa, I was just trying to seperate them." says Eva

"Eva!" says Alexa

"Just corporate for now, it's clear who is running this show. It will be okay!" says Eva

Alexa glares at her as she gets taken away from them by six guards, they chain her ankles and push her into the room locking it behind her. Alexa sits down in the room in the floor thinking about how Eva just let them take her. Eva could have been next door but no she didn't help at all. Alexa knows deep down if roles were reversed she would have done the same thing, but she is too upset to think that rationally. Three days pass, she slowly loses her mind she sees that only one guard is coming and he is pretty new looking and pretty weak. When he lets her go, she hits him and grabs his taser and shoots him, she makes a run for it. She runs for the nearest sewer system but the guy was quicker at recovering enough to call it in and three guys pull weapons on her, which in this situation they can.

"Put your hands up in the air, Bliss now! If you don't listen we will shoot!" orders one of the guards

"O-okay don't shoot my hands are up in the air." says Alexa, she slowly puts them up on her head

"Do you have a weapon on you?" says the same one

"N-no! I dropped it when I ran off. It was just a taser." reassures Alexa

"Get down on your knees and put your hands on your head" orders the same guard

Alexa does the same thing watching her movements, a different guard puts their gun down and goes over to her, because there is two other guns on her she refuses to fight them out of fear, they handcuff her again.

"It looks like you need another attitude adjustment. You attacked a guard, you are getting another three days into solitary confinement." says the guard

They force her up and force back into the room where they lock her up and mark on her record that she is dangerous. After another three days they are smarter about it and get two people to go in handcuff her and put ankle cuffs on her as well.

"Good news, Bliss because of previous actions you get a cell to yourself." says the guard

"Where?" asks Alexa

"Cell block C. Another two blocks away from your friends but don't worry you will love it up there. " says the guard

They both know she won't enjoy it up there but she doesn't fight when they get there she is chained to a hook to the floor where she has room to go to the bathroom and walk to the her bed. She looks at the cell and sees this isn't an ordinary cell: she is moved to a cell where it is metal all the way around and the cell door is an actual door, with a bullet proof glass there is no way anyone can even attempt to escape these. She looks on and sees that there is a big window and a shelf for books but nothing else just big enough for one person. The window makes her feel better there was no windows or any way to communicate to anyone from the other cells. She wasn't allowed to even go outside.

"Can I go outside?" asks Alexa

"Yeah. We will see when you can go outside for now the only right you have is to eat lunch with the others." says a guard

She nods, with that the slam the door shut on her.

As for Maryse and Leanna in the outside world they are enjoying their freedom at Leanna's house. Natalya on the other hand isn't to happy so think about the legal system and starts looking up Leanna's lawyer, it makes zero sense that both girls got out free, Leanna maybe but Maryse's lawyer didn't even argue that, Natalya really shouldn't have made the arrest. She digs deep and finds people fighting cases saying that Peyton got bought off by her clients but couldn't prove it at all. One is a coincidence but when Natalya looks it up she finds about twenty cases and all cases were dismissed with no reason. Natalya smiles and goes over to her equipment, she knows it would be better to draw less attention to herself, she looks up images of her secretary and notices that she looks a bit like Peyton's secretary. She smiles, she goes for a drive and waits for the secretary to go out before gently knocking her out from behind, she feels bad because this girl was just minding her business. Natalya carries her and switches outfits with her and pulls her hair up in a tight bun much like the way the securitary's hair was looking. She is in a black shirt that is sleeveless and opens in the chest area, and some black pants and black heels. She puts on the secretary's glasses and blinks at how blind this girl really is.

"Wow, no wonder you have glasses. Jesus. Well enjoy your break working with super bitch you probably need it." says Natalya

She heads up and hides the tape recorder under some documents then tapes it to the desk, it blends right into the desk so Peyton would never know. Natalya returns to the girl and switches clothes with her giving her glasses back as well, she even gives her a little tip and coffee with a little whisky in it. From the smell on the girl she drinks alcohol, which Natalya couldn't blame her. She leaves the tape recorder and after a good five days she sneaks in blending in with her grey dress and leaves with the tape recorder. Back in the cave she starts listening to Peyton's conversation with Maryse and Leanna.

"What's wrong now? You got your money and we got our freedom." says Maryse

"That was for you sweetie, I need my cash to get you both out of the big house." say Peyton

The girls look at each other and shook their heads they look at her.

"Fuck you. No go to hell." says the girls

"Alright, I can lie sweetheart and you can go to jail." says Peyton

The girls eyes go wide as disks.

"You wouldn't, they would discredit you your name would be run through the mud." says Leanna

There is a slam on the desk as Leanna puts her hands on the desk.

"*fake believable sniffle* Officer they threatened me, they said if I didn't get them out of the big house they would escape and kill me. They are crazy, I didn't have any other choice please. Help me." says Peyton

"You bitch, they would question us and we will throw your ass under the bus with us." says Leanna

"If we are going to hell guess what you are going with us." says Maryse

"Oh no I'm not I will be in my office not the rat hole. Listen honey you have escaped more than once, and I am well known lawyer who has gotten out of cases worse than your stupid asses got into. So either pay me my money or get out of my face." says Peyton

"You've done this before?!" asks Maryse, in shock "*to Leanna* You know this?!"

"If I knew that do you really think I would have had her called up?!" says Leanna

"Oh yeah hundreds of times. I walked each and every time, you are criminals they will believe me over you. They didn't look the first twenty times what makes you think they will look now?" says Peyton,confident

"Fuck it come on let's get the bitch her cash. I am not going back to jail." says Maryse

Leanna growls and leaves with Maryse. Natalya smirks and leaves a note that says "Play me", she mails in with no return address to the station.

"Chief, mail call for you." says a cop

The chief started listening then played it for the precinct.

"Go get those bitches now!" says the chief

The officers leave they go to Peyton's office and go over to her. She blinks in confusion and smiles at the officers. Peyton stands up looking cool and collected in: nude dress, leather coat and black combat boot-heels. It is kind of a casual day in the office today.

"Can I help you?" asks Peyton

"Peyton Royce, put your hands behind your back. You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you can't afford a lawyer than one will be assigned to you." says the officer, putting handcuffs on her wrists

"Under what grounds am I arrested?" asks Peyton, appalled

"Federal fraud." says the officer

"You can't prove that!" says Peyton

They don't answer her and ignore the yelling of her as she is forced off the property, as for Leanna and Maryse, more cops go over to Leanna's house and ring on the doorbell both girls open the door looking confused in their relaxed clothing which Leanna is in a pink and yellow striped shirt and blue jean shorts while Maryse is in a frilly white half-top tank top that tie up the side in a corset fashion and some blue jeans with holes in them.

"Maryse Ouellet and Leanna Decker turn around please put your hands behind your back." says the officer

"Why?! We were found not guilty! What the hell!" says the girls

"Please make it easier on yourselves." says the officer

They comply a little bit and their rights get read out to them and sent to the precinct where they are put in the same interview room but different from Peyton who is already being interviewed. The girls can't hear the conversation but know that she is just going to save her own butt.

"I know you can't hear her but you saw her right? Right now she is going to save her own ass. Look, we can save you though." says the officer interviewing them

"What do we get in return?" asks Maryse

"A slap on the wrist the minimum for lying under oath which is a good five years, possible parole for good probation but you serve it in Supermax. So like a year to five in prison while she serves a good ten to fifteen and loses her licence." says the officer

"It was all her! She did she's a psycho bitch!" says Leanna quickly

"She wants nothing but money! You heard her she has no problem throwing her clients under the bus if that means more money." says Maryse

The officer pushes over a paper that is a confession and they have to add in the agreement later, the girls are quick to write their confession and sign it the police officers put that in there too. Peyton hears it all and snaps she goes after the girls quickly which the girls defend themselves making it worse on Peyton especially when she grabs a pair of scissors as a weapon. The officers pull the girls apart and quickly arrest all three of them, the next day after being sentenced Peyton is sentenced for a good fifteen years and licence revoked. The girls make it to the Supermax and their new home in prison for five years just before lunch to sit and wait for further instruction, for now they are in a holding cell.


	6. Chapter 6

They get out during lunch and the girls see Leanna and Maryse, they get so mad that they start beating up on them out of anger.

"Should we help them?" asks one of the guards

"No just when it gets out of hand. They had it coming." says the other guards

They wait it out as the girls take turns letting their anger out, when the girls start using silverware as weapons is when the guards call up backup and get the girls in their cells for a cool down.

"Fuck this. We can't stay here and get beat up on the daily! And you know the guards will let it happen." says Leanna

"No shit Sherlock. I'm thinking." says Maryse

She watches the guards for a couple hours and waits for Leanna to go to sleep just in case the plan she came up with goes to hell. She waits until the guard stops by their cell before pulling the guard over putting them in a choke hold knocking them out and taking the keys. She kicks Leanna's bed.

"What?" asks Leanna

"Let's get out of here." says Maryse

Leanna blinks but follows Maryse they start running and make it outside before six guards come out and point guns at them, they stop and turn around and six more are out there.

"Put your hands up and do not make any sudden moves, we will shoot if provoked!" says the leader

The girls do without question getting petrified.

"Get down on your knees!" orders leader

They do so as well, two guards go over and pat them down before pulling the girls arms behind them and handcuffing them again.

"Get up and start walking!" says the leader

The girls walk not much of a choice, the two guards have the guns to their heads they don't even fight the legal route knowing it would do them no good. They are pushed into confinement alone and chained to the wall. They are a good few doors away and try yelling but they can't hear each other. They spend a good three days before the guards come back three guards each.

"Decker! Ouellet! Put your hands on the wall and do not move we are coming in!" says one of the guards

They do as asked and the guards come in.

"Why did we get put in here?" asks Leanna

"No talking! You will talk when spoken too. Is that clear?" orders the guard

"Yes" says Leanna

"Put your hands behind your back." orders both guards

They do just that and is lead out but not to their old cell they are such a high risk they are sent passed Alexa and up another level. The girls look around and notice that they can't do anything in this cell, it is complete glass and there is no holes not even in the doors there is room to lay on the floor and a bar to use to work out with.

"Where do we go to the bathroom?" asks Maryse

"Where do we sleep?" asks Leanna

"You sleep on the ground and you will be permitted two bathroom breaks. That is not include going to the bathroom during meals and breaks." says the guard

"WHAT?!" says the girls, stunned

"No talking!" says the guard

They stop at one with just Leanna's number that she was assigned when she was arrested. They lead Leanna in and handcuff her to a chain on the floor where she can stretch to fall asleep and that's it.

"If you behave you can get unchained in about a week. If you mess up it will be longer. If you don't fight you will be permitted a break after two weeks. Do I make myself clear?" asks the guard

"Yes" says Leanna

"Ouellet do I make myself clear?!" says the guard

"Yes!" says Maryse

The guard nods and slams the door on Leanna and does the same thing to Maryse. They aren't really being tortured this is something they might do to someone really high up, now if it was a terrorist his cell would be more guarded and would be alone where they can't talk to anyone, there wouldn't even be phone privileges the girls will eventually get phone privileges. As for the others, they decide that enough is enough to be in this prison when the others are the masterminds behind all of it.

"Alright let's get going. Eva and Emma, pretend you are turning on us and throwing us under the bus. Complain about how bossy you think we are, do what you have to just get the keys. Carmella and Mandy find out the schedules, you should be able to get into the office after I get the office keys. Split up." says Alexa

"What about Peyton, Leanna and Maryse?" asks Carmella

"Fuck them. They screwed us we screw them." says Alexa

The girls smile at that and high five, Eva and Emma go over to the higher up guards and put plan A into perspective, and get lead away to be questioned more about previous incidents. Alexa smiles, she goes off and heads inside, it is their free time so they can go anywhere they want but the guards can't think they are up to anything, so Alexa talks to some of the prisoners to make sure that her suspicious. She heads for the library and notices a guard and turns around.

"Bliss you don't have library privileges." says the guard

"I was just wandering sir, got confused." says Alexa

The guard doesn't argue she lets Alexa go, Alexa goes around and finds that someone is walking out she hears him grumbling, Alexa goes inside and steals one of the keys and heads to Carmella and Mandy, giving Carmella the key. Mandy purposely ticks off a prisoner bigger than her and gets the living heck beat out of her. The guards pull the girls apart.

"Someone take Rose to the infirmary." says a guard

"I will!" says Carmella

"Good" says the guard

Carmella leads her to the nurse and has Mandy hide the key in her mouth knowing she will be lightly guarded but Mandy will not during the examination. The nurse checks her over and gives her medicine for her pain and warns her to get some rest and avoid fights as much as possible.

"Yes ma'am thank you." says Mandy

She groans and takes out the key and gives it to Carmella, they go into the office and look at the maps, Alexa, Eva, and Emma wait for Mandy and Carmella when they are suddenly called for by the guards.

"Ladies, we found these two rats looking for maps." says the guards

Two guards pull Mandy and Carmella forward, both guards have black eyes proving that Carmella and Mandy put up quite a fight. The girls grown quietly, Alexa is quick to prove she isn't a hypocrite and tries to save them.

"I see. So sorry, I assure it it won't happen again." says Alexa

"Oh we know, because of these two rats we are locking the office anytime someone exits keeping the keys on us at all times. If a rat somehow gets inside the maps will be locked with a combination lock. Back to the cells ladies." say the guard

All the guards with him lead the girls back to their prison, where Mandy and Carmella has an ankle weight to their ankle and their beds, Carmella has a little more chain since she is in the top bunk, so she doesn't get seriously hurt. Alexa has an ankle weight herself, she was reduced to know chain at all but it's clear that Carmella and Mandy didn't think of that plan completely. Eva and Emma could have if they didn't have such a clean record up until now they could have, especially Emma, however they would never try to "turn on the other girls" they are too loyal to even do that. Alexa groans and lays down on her bed wondering where they went wrong. Up above, Leanna is losing her mind in the prison that can make anyone claustrophobic, she doesn't care much for the small cell and actually starts beating on it not long after she gets the chains removed from her hands. A guard goes in to check in on her and she kicks him hard in the gut and runs for it escaping through the area, she runs toward even exit, guards come but she uses her adrenaline to get through them quickly.

"What the actual hell?!" says one of the guards

"Don't ask questions capture and sustain Leanna Decker!" says the main guard

The guards go after Leanna, and fights her off the best they can. They end up taking her down and the main guard grabs her shoulders.

"I'm not going in there! I'm not going back! You want me to lose my mind don't you?! It's too small down there!" says Leanna

"Woah Woah. We don't want anyone to lose their minds. Guys were moving her down hill, we can't cause anymore incidents don't worry about the leader, I can handle her." says the guards

"Sir yes sir!" says the guards

They bring Leanna down to the lowest area of the supermax, but still just as guarded and puts her in a Harley Quinn worthy cell, minus the espresso machine but plus the bed.

"Is that big enough for you, Decker?" asks the main guard

"Uh..yeah…" says Leanna, she looked at it she didn't know Cells could be that big.

"Good good." says the guard

He pushes her inside of the jail cell gently and locks the door.

"We will check on you from time to time." says guard

The guards leave leaving her there, she looks around the place and can tell that she is underground but not near the sewer she sees several cameras meaning she isn't alone, that makes her feel a bit better. She climbs up on the bed with nothing else to do and relaxes looking around her. When they come back to get her food, she acts quick bashing his head into the bar and runs out quickly forgetting about the camera, the guard in the camera room calls it and she gets to the door before being put back, the guards get sick of this cat and mouse game so they up the security, they even cuff her to the cell to make sure nothing like that is happening again. Leanna ends up with an ankle brace with a tracker in it so the police know where she is at all times and she even ends up with a special jumpsuit: it is basically a one piece that she chooses not to wear the tee shirt underneath which the guards aren't surprised about that

As for the rest of the girls they continue to try to escape, first with Alexa until she ends up in Leanna's cell locked up then with Eva leading then she ends up next to Maryse, then Emma who ends up next to Alexa, then Carmella ends up in Alexa's cell and Mandy ends up next to Mandy.

"This is all your fault, Carmella!" says Mandy

"My fault?! Who keeps on saying 'lets get the hell out of here?!" says Carmella

"Who keeps on fucking it up?!" says Mandy

Mandy throws the first swing and the girls get into a fight, that leads Mandy into solitary for a good couple days. Then up next to Eva, Carmella gets really mad and tries to escape on her own, she makes it to pulling off the tunnel before she is captured and sent to be next to Emma and Alexa. Upstairs in Maryse's cell Maryse is quick to figure out that escaping isn't going to do anything so she plans to take it over. Peyton on the other hand has tried to escape several times, but doesn't get her anywhere but the Supermax prison. Peyton is very stubborn and continues to try to escape until she is sent where the girls are cussing up a storm. Maryse waits until the others can move freely and has library privileges, before going up to each of them saying: "library. Fifteen minutes." They fight with it but they do go to the library.

"We're here what?" asks Alexa

"Hold on." says Maryse

She goes over to a prisoner and pulls her over who gulps.

"Get out now. Take your friends with you. No one is allowed in here." says Maryse

"Yes ma'am." says the prisoner

She runs out quickly as soon as Maryse lets go of her, her rep reaches high ears. The friends leave but Maryse trips one of the bigger ones.

"Give me the best chair now." says Maryse

She quickly forces one of the people of the chair and gives it to Maryse. Anyone who tries to escape the prison more than once is completely out of their mind, well that's the word anyways.

"What the hell?!" says the smaller one.

"Ouellet wants it get out." says the bigger one

"Yup! Sorry!" says the smaller one

She runs out quickly, Maryse sits down in the chair and kicks up her feet.

"Anything else?" asks the bigger one

"That's it." says Maryse "Leave"

The bigger one leaves quickly to help spread the world of no one is allowed in the library.

"Escaping is doing nothing, were taking over this place. If you have a problem you can leave now." says Maryse

"You are out of your damn mind. I'm out of here." says Peyton

Peyton leaves without a second thought.

"Hey if it gets us out of hell I'm with you." says Leanna

"I'm sick of going into solitary, I will NOT go back in there." says Alexa

"That's why you stick with me. You help me take over you will never go back in there ever again." says Maryse

"You have a lot of guts and spunk you got it." says Alexa

They shake on that happily.

"Anyone else?" asks Maryse

They think and agree to it easily.

"Alright it's time to take over this place. Now they probably can hear everything we are saying so I managed to swipe these." says Maryse

She slams a box on the table and they quickly get out their phones and hide them in the jumpsuits.

"What about Peyton's?" asks Eva

"She's probably already told on us so." says Maryse

She takes the phone putting it on the floor and smashes it to bits. They blink but say nothing about it.

"Eva and Emma you are our strongest and know our enemies weapons" texts Maryse, in the group chat "You will be part of the defence, you will be taking out the majority of the guards and dearming them"

"Right!" texts both the girls

"Leanna, you are getting the keys, it is no secret you can get the men to do what you want." texts Maryse

"That's easy to do." texts Leanna

"When you get the keys and let everyone out but do not let out Peyton no matter what." texts Maryse

"Got it" texts Leanna

"Carmella and Mandy get your fucking acts together you work good together that's why I always put you two together. Mandy you are going to get into the security office and you and Carmella are taking down everyone in there. Carmella you are shutting down the cameras, Mandy you are turning off the radios that will make it easier for Eva and Emma." texts Maryse

"Right" texts the girls, after looking at each other

"Good, as for the main person, I can handle them. You don't have to worry about them at all. This prison will be ours." texts Maryse

The girls high five and hide their phones under their breasts, the guards come and take them all to their cells. Leanna waits for the guards to be changed again, to the guards who don't stare a lot at her, she gets her phone out.

"Get ready." texts Leanna

She puts her phone back, and zips down her jumpsuit a little bit and looks at the one with the keys, she giggles and puts her hands on the bars.

"Hey you. *the guard looks around and looks at her* yeah you." says Leanna, "Come here cutie."

The guard does out of curiosity.

"What is it Decker?" says the guard

"Leanna. *she puts her hands around his neck and plants one on him* Is it possible to be alone?" asks Leanna, batting her eyes

He looks around and tells the camera people to cut it, they wave their cameras and do.

"Little better but more, I don't want an audience." says Leanna

"Guys get out I can keep an eye on her." says the guard

They leave figuring what they think is going to happen. The guard lets himself in, she kisses him more and pulls him in, she works off his top and then grabs his belt swiping off the key and putting it inside her jumpsuit. She fights the guard when she has the keys inside and turns off his radio smashing it as well. She walks up knocking out all the guards on her way up destroying the walkie talkies. She makes it to each of the cells and lets them out, she looks at Peyton and wiggles the keys.

"What?! Let me out then!" says Peyton

"Thinking. Thinking. No. You fucked us over so welcome to the otherside honey." says Leanna

She leaves ignoring Peyton's yelling, she gets the rest out, Eva and Emma takes up the front. They start running as the place is put on lock down, Carmella and Mandy leave the group, they head up the way ignoring the shooting and the fights. Mandy breaks open the doors to the security office, Mandy and Carmella fight all the guards knocking them out. They then take over the cameras and turn off everything.

"They are alive, that's good." says Carmella

"Good. The rest is up to them we have to keep these guys subdued." says Mandy

"Right" says Carmella

They hold their guard, Leanna steps in and helps Eva and Emma who are getting really tired which is understanding. The rest of the prison is going quiet not knowing what is going on. The girls make it to the main area and Maryse, breaks into the office and sees the boss lady with a gun.

"Well well. You made it here huh. Well I won't make it easy on you." says the boss lady

"I figured you wouldn't." says Maryse

Maryse quickly hides behind a desk and waits for the boss to run out of bullets before attacking her, the boss uses the gun as her defense which Maryse figures. Maryse fought over hold of the gun and they end up fighting over the gun. Maryse kicks the boss hard in the gut taking the gun and starts beating her. She ties up the knocked out boss and rolls her outside.

"The prison is ours!" says Maryse

The girls scream and cheer, the guards who refuse to help Maryse and the girls get kicked out and fired on the spot, along with the boss lady. Maryse sits in her new office with her second in command Leanna, Emma and Eva are leaders of the guards. Carmella and Mandy are in charge of the prisoners themselves. They choose what happens to them.


	7. Chapter 7

The police aren't too happy with what is going on with the take over and are trying every tactic that they can think of to get control even sending in the FBI to shut it down but nothing is helping. Maryse has been on the inside too long to know what they are going to do. Natalya is reading about the attempts and she shakes her head, she puts on some gloves and pulls her hair up in a ponytail looking more like a woman on a mission over a woman who is a superhero just no powers. She walks out and goes straight to the police station where she kicks the door open and walks in, that gives her full attention.

"You want the supermax back in control then you have to do what I say. If you don't then you will NEVER have control again. You can laugh and scoff saying 'I'm just an outsider', which your right I am an outsider. But because I am an outsider those girls will never think what's happening to them." says Natalya

They all whisper at the confusion and the director stands up, a bit mad that they didn't think of that but impressed that this girl did.

"What you got?" says the Director

"You all have been attacking above and using helicopters, bashing the doors open and everything, the guards aren't stupid they wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for their pay raise. They need that money and will watch everything the girls can't keep an eye on. The sewer systems is probably your best bet. *She stops people from leaving* Also using the delivery trucks, go as strange you can think of. Tell me what are the next scheduled for delivery and picking up jumpsuits or delivering prisoners?" asks Natalya

"Tomorrow for prisoners and food truck is going in at 11." says one of the officers

"Change the schedule for both 11." says Natalya

"Wouldn't they get suspicious?" asks the officer

"Exactly, the girls will be at both the trucks separating them, but they won't be alone." says Natalya "This half of the room separate into two different teams. Don't make this high school either. Director to avoid this put them in teams."

So the director does without a question one exactly what he was doing.

"Okay Blue team is with the food truck, which I will go with you to help you take over it no problem, Red team, you will be in the prison truck it will spoke the prisoners but it will be better than failure of getting control of the prison. That will take care of Emma and Eva, from past attacks it is clear those two are in charge of the guards. Carmella and Mandy are pretty stupid so they will be the easiest the other prisoners will be the hardest to get in charge of. So this half you will split up and take care of Carmella and Mandy, once the guards are taken care of. When the prisoners are taken care of this group that was in charge of the Superplex you are with me, Queen Bitch is going down. I will lead through the sewer systems, knowing Leanna and Maryse that is their favorite escape route, when everything goes to hell they will head for that leaving everyone behind." says Natalya

"That's fine and dandy but you can't walk around like that you stick out cupcake, come with me." says the director of the supermax

She leads Natalya to the back of the room where some outfits are at. They find her a black jumpsuit that has pockets on it, she slips that on, she even has black gloves that have spikes on the opening of the fingers and around the top of the gloves, she even puts on black stiletto boots and a black leather jacket.

"Not going to lie I feel like a badass in this." says Natalya

"Honey you marched into a police station and took action and bossed everyone around, you are most likely the "vigilante" and you took down these girls more than a normal officer, you are a badass. Wear it proud." says the director

Natalya smiles and they leave the next day they head out, Natalya waits for the guards to be in their place on the prison van before going with a huge machine gun and the police to the truck delivering the food, they pull all their guns on the drivers.

"Were taking over this truck, you have a problem with that you can speak to the law." says Natalya

The truck drivers gulp putting their hands up in the air and backs up. Natalya forces one driver to open the back.

"Get in!" says Natalya

The officers go into the back of the truck quickly, Natalya points her gun at the drivers.

"You will drive this truck like scheduled and deliver the food like nothing is wrong." says Natalya

"Yes ma'am your the boss." says drivers

"Good" says Natalya

She leaves and goes on to the sewer, the director of the Supermax tosses her a walkie talkie and they wait for the word to go in. It takes a few minutes before they are called in, they make it half way when Leanna and Maryse are running toward them, they point their guns at them.

"Freeze! Decker and Ouellet!" says the director

It isn't a shocker when they turn around to run, Natalya tosses down her gun and with the director they run toward the girls, they tackle them to the floor and there is a huge fight in the sewer, Leanna gets taken down the easiest and handcuffed from below her whining about the smell. Maryse is a bit longer but she does get tackled down as well and handcuffed. They force them upstairs, Leanna is taken back to her big cell, Maryse is moved underground as well in a complete concrete room downstairs with a bed and one square window but she can't get up to it or fit through it even if she tried she would get stuck. There is a toilet and one sink in there as well. She gets the same tracker as Leanna and chained to her bed. Which was a hard one but worth it, Carmella and Mandy get seperated big time they aren't even on the same level, Carmella is moved to level D where she is chained to underneath the wall, there is no bathroom except down the hall same goes for Mandy in C. Eva and Emma are also separated and put in B and A of the supermax in similar cells that they were in before they took over. Alexa is moved below knowing she is just as smart as Maryse, if not smarter and needs kept far away from the others as much as possible, She is put in a cell similar to Maryse's but she is put in where her shoes can go under the bed, and she is chained by an ankle cuff and there is a sink a mattress on top of the bed, a desk for her to write on. Maryse is just too dangerous to be allowed to write to anyone on the outside. New guards are hired in the supermax and security is upped by a good 85%. Natalya waits for everything to go back to normalish and is gone before the police can thank her for her help.

"Like that she is gone." says one of the officers

"She will be back when someone else is stupid and fucks up. For now we will turn an eye." says the director of the FBI

The officer nods and goes back on duty like he is supposed to be. Natalya got up outside the prison yard, she smiles at the work they did and turns to leave when there is a huge explosion, there is a lot of screams, Natalya goes to stand up but she can't before she falls down blacking out right in the radiation. She wakes up feeling funny, her hand automatically goes to her head she walks away not sure what's going on. She sees ambulance workers, she knows she should try to make it there. So she forces herself over to the ambulance.

"H-help" she manages to choke out before collapsing again

"Another girl here! Come on get another bus we don't have much time!" says an ambulance person

They get Natalya strapped up and hoisted out quickly along with Maryse, Leanna, Alexa, Carmella, Mandy, Peyton, Eva and Emma.

"These girls are lucky to be alive." says one of them

"Yeah, it was a miracle anyone survived but don't give up yet look for more survivors bud don't touch anyone!" says the boss

"Right!" says the others

They head into the prison to find out who all else survived.


	8. Chapter 8

Natalya woke up to the sound of beeps and the news playing on her tv.

"..incident two days ago in California's supermax prison where New Yorkers: Natalya Neidhart, Maryse Ouellet, Leanna Decker, Emma Dashwood,Eva Marie, Peyton Royce, Alexa Bliss, Carmella Van Dale, and Mandy Rose are the only known survivors of the explosion their known health is unknown it seems all the girls are in coma states." says the reporter

"W-what…" says Natalya in shock

"Oh you're awake! How are you feeling?" asks the nurse

"F-fine I would actually like to go home, if that is alright." says Natalya

"Well you're scans came back normal so I don't see why not." says the nurse, "Let me just get a doctor out here alright?"

"Okay" says Natalya

The nurse gets the doctor and they go through a range of tests before releasing Natalya, who takes a flight home. Natalya makes it to her place in a daze she goes to open the door gently and ends up breaking the door.

"Wha-" says Natalya

She goes inside and notices a few aches and pains, she goes into her bathroom to get advil and the pain just vanishes she looks in the mirror and all her scars and wounds are healed too. She panics a bit and runs outside she starts running fast, she climbs up a mountain. Curious she tries flying closing her eyes, she opens them and utters happy sounds that she isn't dead. She flies everywhere and goes home to test out her new powers but is careful about it, these are new and she doesn't know what to do about them. Back in the hospital Maryse wakes up and goes to the bathroom in the hospital and screams when she sees herself as a snake, she quickly changes back still panicked, she touches the mirror and scales start forming on her arms and under her cheeks.

"Mrs. Ouellet, are you alright?" asks a nurse

"Uh yeah, um..is Leanna Decker still in this hospital?" asks Maryse

"Yes she is would you like to see her?" asks the nurse

"Most definitely." says Maryse

She quickly hides her scales to her best ability and follows the nurse with her iv to Leanna's room. They find Leanna asleep in a half wolf state, the nurse goes to call a doctor but Maryse stops her.

"It's alright. I will deal with it." says Maryse

"Uh..alright." says the nurse

"You don't have anything to worry about. Just forget you saw this." says Maryse

The nurse nods and leaves, Maryse quickly finds out that she can charm people like a snake. Maryse goes over to Leanna and shakes her gently, Leanna makes a noise and starts to wake up. She backs up seeing Maryse, Maryse covers her mouth quickly.

"It's me." says Maryse, she uncovers her mouth

"Maryse? Then why do you look like that?" says Leanna

"Excuse me dog girl. What about you?" asks Maryse

"Huh?" says Leanna

Maryse holds a mirror up and the shock makes her turn back to somewhat normal, much like maryse but with Leanna her bright blue eyes are more wolf like which just enhances her beauty and she has fangs in her mouth.

"Woah cool" says Maryse

"Huh, I can get use to that. Your scales are actually pretty cool." says Leanna

"Thanks. Let's go check on the other girls." says Maryse

Leanna nods and gets up, she gets the IV out and they ask a nurse who all survived and where they are.

"Okay it sounds like Peyton and Alexa went off their rocker so it will be harder getting them." says Maryse

"We could get one.." says Leanna

"Yeah but if Peyton is even worse she could make our lives an even bigger hell if we don't get her out." says Maryse

"Yeah good point." says Leanna

"Only family allowed down there." says the nurse

"Okay thanks." says Maryse

They ignore her first they go down to where Eva is, they gasp seeing her green pigmented skin and they step back feeling like they shouldn't touch her. A doctor quickly usshers them out and they have shots taken immediately.

"Everyone visiting Mrs. Marie needs to have shots." says the doctor

"Right thanks." says Maryse and Leanna

"You're welcome, now I am sure your friends want to see her too. Here, make sure you give them shots when you see them. Until she learns to control what is going on in her body she can't leave here." says the doctor

The girls look at each other and knock the doctor out, the take the whole stash of antidote, they know it won't help Eva but it doesn't mean she has to stay in this place. They put it in a duffel bag and go back inside of Eva's room and shake her awake.

"Five more minutes." says Eva

"We don't have five minutes wake up!" says Leanna

She kicks under the bed forcing a very angry Eva to wake up, Leanna shows her her skin color and she gasps backing up.

"Shh. Let's go before your doctor gets back, we are getting the hell out of here." says Maryse

Eva nods and they head down to where Emma is sleeping, she looks a lot paler and has electric around her. They have Eva wait outside, while Leanna gives Emma her shot waking her up, her eyes are pure white.

"Woah! Emma?" says Maryse

"Who else would it be." asks Emma, giving her the "how dumb can you be look"

Maryse holds the mirror up for her to see and she gasps going back a bit in the bed.

"What the hell?!" asks Emma

"No time to explain, we jailed out Eva, I gave you a shot because her whole body is poison." says Leanna

"Good to know." says Emma

She calms down enough to look normal, and gets out of bed they go out and head down further and find Carmella's bedroom. They gasp at the way she looks, she looks like a full blown mix of cheetah and human. They give her shot, she wakes up and yowls, she goes to scratch at Emma with her claw like fingers but Emma stops her.

"Carmella! It's me chill." says Emma

"Emma? What the hell did you do?" asks Carmella

"That was an antidote, Eva is full of poisons." says Maryse

"Maryse what the hell? Why are you covered in scales?" asks Carmella

"Why are you covered in spots?" asks Maryse

"What?" says Carmella confused

Leanna shows her and she gasps and reverts a little out of fear but not much, she looks a little more human but her eyes are still cheetah like and her skin is still covered in spots, but she doesn't have fangs anymore. They hurry down to where Mandy is and find her skin is as white as snow and her hair is completely white. They blink and give her a shot which wakes her up and her bed turns to ice.

"What-Who are you?!" says Mandy

"It's us! No time let's go!" says the others

They grab her off and show her herself and explain about Eva being poison now and hurry down to the psych ward where they knock out the guards and find Peyton who looks sane, Maryse opens up her door.

"Peyton?" asks Maryse

"Oh the circus has come in town has it? Tell me snake, who are you?" asks Peyton

She turns around and her skin has this paint white complection and her eyes have dark circles around her eyes. Maryse hisses at being called a snake and jabs the antidote in her and drags Peyton out of there.

"Where's Alexa?" asks Maryse

"Right next door can you not hear her? Annoying brat." says Peyton

Maryse listens and Alexa is being pretty quiet for the time being.

"Okay let me see you're arm." says Maryse

"Ooo interesting much like the doctors, are you a doctor now Maryse? Are you going to draw blood from me see what's wrong with me?" asks Peyton

"No I am going to keep you from dying. Give me your damn arm." says Maryse

"Ooo feisty feisty! I like it! Here you go!" says Peyton

She gives him her arm and lets Maryse give her the shot to keep poison from affecting Peyton, they go over to the other girls and Leanna goes into the room to find Alexa she turned her straight jacket into a swing somehow.

"Wee! Oh hello there, you have interesting eyes! I like it!" says Alexa

She hops down and goes over to Leanna, Alexa color much like Peyton but her coloring isn't as in your face as Peyton's also she doesn't have dark circles like Peyton but there is a little bit of darkness under her eyes.

"Alexa, it's me, Leanna. Let me see your arm." says Leanna

"Why?! No! You aren't sticking me anymore! You have enough blood!" says Alexa

She tries to run but Carmella and Mandy grab her and show Leanna Alexa's arm and she gets the antidote as well. The girls hear the alarm that is going on.

"Oooo! Look at those lights! I know lets see what makes them tick!" says Alexa

"No time!" says Leanna

She grabs Alexa's hands and they head out they hide at Leanna's house and use her gym as a place to work out and work with their powers without people calling the police on them. They work on their powers and adapt to them, it takes a good month before they accept their powers. They have been stuck in the house for a while, Peyton gets pretty unedged and sneaks out through the back, she starts walking through town and tries to pretend that people aren't looking at her as she walks. Then the whispers start about her skin color, she gets very angry the more time passes, she grabs a bat off a little boy and smashes the window at a tv store, people run quickly. She goes in through the broken window and starts smashing everything in sight, the tvs, the cash registers the cameras, everything. She doesn't stop there she even beats up some bystanders who couldn't get out quick enough, pretending to be sorry she helps them up and scares them out of the store. She finishes up and goes out of the store quickly and hurries back toward the house away from anyone's site. She goes inside and straight to her room where she locks the doors.

"What the hell was that about?" asks Mandy

"No idea. Let's leave her alone for now." says Carmella

They nod and head their separate ways, Mandy to the pool and Carmella to her room to catch a cat nap. In the meantime, Natalya hears about Peyton's rampage on the news and uses the streets cameras to work in on their location. She flies over there and smashes through the roof, waking up Carmella. Carmella goes in the hall and finds Natalya, they get into a huge power struggle.

"Here kitty kitty." says Natalya

Carmella growls at that and goes to attack her again with her tail hitting Natalya in the back. Natalya hisses in the pain but she does manage to get Carmella and carry her outside where she handcuffs her to a tree. She puts a collar on her that makes her look normal, she ignores Carmella's struggle and turns to see Mandy. Mandy gets up she isn't giving up her powers without a fight, which that isn't what the collars do it is just temporary, though Mandy doesn't know that at all. Mandy uses her ice tossing ice spikes at Natalya, Natalya dodges the spikes and goes down, she goes over to where Mandy is they start throwing punches, she uses her arms to protect against the ice attacks and gut punches Mandy before uses damping cuffs on Mandy and the collar to change her back to normal, handcuffing her to the pool heads back into the house and instantly covers her mouth, Eva is nearby.

"Oh were you not warned of my poison? Mmm.. I guess I could be nice and give you an antidote." says Eva

She uses her vines to pull Eva toward her, Natalya tries to pull away.

"You don't want to die do you?" asks Eva

That makes Natalya to stop struggling.

"Good girl." says Eva

She pulls Natalya up by her hair and jabs the needle into Natalya, instantly Natalya feels better, Eva blinks at that. Natalya take that opportunity to throat kick Eva, making her choke and cough, Natalya pulls her down pinning her down with one arm and uses the cuffs like on Mandy but before she can get the collar around her neck Alexa hits Natalya with a bat. The bat shatters, Alexa looks at the bat and back at Natalya. Eva is reverted back to how she looked before, and tugs on the collar.

"Whoopsie!" says Alexa

She runs for it, Natalya uses her speed to go after Alexa, Alexa runs up to the third floor and jumps out with no regards if she would die on the way down. She lets her legs do the work, Natalya flies down and grabs Alexa by her hand.

"Hey! Being awful rough there supergirl. Oooo look, we're flying! This is awesome tell me somethin' do you always fly like this cause seriously it can do some damage to your back. That would be fun let's see if it's capable to hurt ya that way." says Alexa

She swings her short legs up wrapping them around Natalya, Natalya tries to fighter her off but she can't, Alexa gets on top of her and jumps sending all her weight into Natalya, Natalya covers her face and Alexa holds onto Natalya, laughing the whole way. Natalya flips to protect Alexa from death as they land on the ground. Alexa is caught completely off guard which gives Natalya the opportunity to grab Alexa by the neck but this doesn't put fear in Alexa at all. Natalya puts the collar around her neck. Alexa blinks and looks at the collar and tries taking it off.

"Hey! What's this?! T-take it off. Come on this isn't fun." says Alexa

"It's not meant to be. I can't tell if you are just insane or if you do have powers. Just in case though." says Natalya

She takes Alexa and drags her inside where she chains her to the table. Alexa fights the chair as well looking to be back to normal. She looks around and notices that Eva is gone. She stops when she hears Eva talking to Emma.

"Get this fucking thing off of me!" says Eva

"I'm trying stay still!" says Emma

Natalya follows the sounds of the noises and the sensation of poison that is still in the air as the collar is almost off. She kicks down Eva's door and Emma reacts quickly restraining her with her powers. Natalya fights against the power Emma's restriction and manages to move enough to put a gun to Eva's head.

"Are you threatening to kill her if I continue on this path?" asks Emma

She laughs and laughs, she pinches Natalya's cheek at that.

"You can't even speak you are really cute." says Emma

Natalya drops the gun and in the process elbows Emma, then before Emma can regain herself the collar is put on Emma as well turning her back to looking normal. Natalya ignores Eva long enough to put the cuffs on Emma. She turns back to Eva, and yanks her slamming her into Emma. She gains control of her body in that moment and handcuff Eva to Emma. She takes off Eva's collar and puts another one on her as well. Leanna comes at her in wolf form, Natalya isn't fast enough and ends up with four long scratches among her cheek. Natalya doesn't bat an eye as her healing powers come into play.

"You want to play fine lets play." says Natalya

Leanna and Natalya fight it out, then Leanna runs for it but Natalya follows her outside and around the house, Natalya leaps tackling Leanna to the ground, she puts handcuffs on her she has to tie her to the tree with Carmella like a dog with the collar, which reverts her to normal not even her eyes look wolf-like anymore. Natalya then searches the house she hears a hissing sound and then feels something bite her leg.

"Ah!" says Natalya

She looks down and sees a snake on her leg.

"A human snake who is a snake. Ironic. Well little bitch what's your plan now?" asks Natalya

She grabs Maryse by the throat who reverts back punching Natalya in the jaw, Natalya blinks caught off guard and barely manages to escape Maryse's next attack. Maryse uses her mind-control to stop Natalya from attacking and instead go take a swim which Mandy uses this to kick Natalya over and over, Maryse smiles and walks away to find something to release the girls from their restraints. Natalya snaps out of it, and Mandy gulps.

"I-I was just joking around. I'm sorry don't kill me." says Mandy

Natalya decks her hard enough to knock her out.

"Of course not." says Natalya

Natalya climbs out and runs toward Maryse and starts slamming her through walls until Maryse is stuck in between two walls. Natalya takes out the collar and puts it around her neck turning her to normal. Natalya then takes the cuffs and handcuffs her to the wall.

"Not that you won't be going anywhere with your fat ass stuck but hey can't be too unsafe now can we Marys." says Natalya

She dodges Maryse's kick and goes to look for Peyton, she finds Peyton smiling as she looks out the window.

"I could have just escaped but where's the fun in that? I want to see your face when you can't do anything about saving someone. You saved Alexa but can you save me? I mean, you're over there and I am up here." says Peyton

She jumps out the window and Natalya follows out quickly, Peyton tries to grab Natalya's last collar but Natalya swerves away from her hand.

"Oooo your a quick one. But look there is two trees and the ground. Let's see if you expected this." says Peyton

She works her way up and jumps for the trees Natalya stops and looks at the trees wondering which one Peyton is in, she sees some of Peyton's long hair and grabs it dragging her out of the trees but handcuffs her to one of them like she is a monkey and puts the collar around her neck. She goes down and ignores Peyton, as she is reverted back. Natalya calls the police, the police look at the collars and detect that they are a lot more than what they are doing. Then remember the test results from the hospital. They quickly get the girls down from their spots and drags them off to the jail putting them in holding cells for now keeping the collars and handcuffs on them for now. Though Maryse had to go to the infirmary to get cement off of her waist first and the pipe removed without damaging her or the cuffs. They decide to put Alexa in Leanna's old cell she is dangerous but not as dangerous as: Maryse, Leanna, Carmella, Peyton, and Emma. They catch Marse as she falls forward out of pain from the concrete. They decide to lead Carmella, Leanna, Maryse and Peyton to an uncharted part of the prison.

"Where are we?" asks Peyton

"You'll see." says an officer

He puts in the code where the girls can't see and leads them into a room with four glass cells and push the girls inside of the cells before removing the cuffs and the collars. They found out there is a way to deactivate the collars without destroying them. The doors get locked on them and it is hard to tell what is wall and what is door. The girls look around at their cells in confusion as they revert to their "new selves".

"Leanna you can shut your mouth we are aware of your powers, go ahead try to escape. I'll wait." sasy the officer

They do try but none of their powers work. Peyton doesn't really have powers but she does try to bust down the glass, nothing works.

"Where in the hell are we?!" asks Maryse

"These cells keep you from having powers. You can't do anything in these cells. Escape isn't for you. None of you." says the officer "I better find out about your friends. Good Day ladies."

He leaves ignoring their annoyance as they continue to try to escape from the prison. He grabs Emma and leads her away into the same area but a lot different, she leads her to a bit of a loner cell in a way, they have to use a lever to open the door, she goes in as it disappears, it is this big square powered up by some unknown powersource manifested in a cube but works just like the girls cells which Emma quickly finds out, the police leave her to her rampage. Mandy they don't see as that much as a threat so they put her in a normal cell but do not tell her where the other girls are knowing that would make her mad. That left Eva and what to do with her. For Eva they can't put her in a room with someone else because she can get someone to remove the cuffs so they put her in her old cell up above where her cuffs stay on her hands because of her poison. She looks around and shrugs making herself at home for the time being.

"You aren't fighting?" says the officer

"This is a high security cell, so I should be but why would I? Someone's going to piss off Mandy soon enough." says Eva

"Relying on ice girl you really are insane or cocky." says the officer

"Perhaps both." says Eva

The officer shutters and quickly slams the door behind her. After a couple days Mandy gets annoyed that she is in a weaker cell when she has powers. She notices a new officer and who looks about as cocky as they come.

"Hey! Come here for a second." says Mandy

He sighs and comes over to her.

"What, Rose?" asks the new guard

"Why am I the only one down here?" asks Mandy

"Are you blind Rose? You are surrounded by people." says the new guard

"Are you dumb? I have powers like everyone else." says Mandy

"Yeah so? Doesn't mean anything." says the new guard

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" asks Mandy

"If you haven't noticed you are weak! There is a reason you are down here! You can't do shit!" says the new guard

Mandy growls and freezes the whole cell door, the new guard backs up. Mandy smiles and uses her foot to break the door open, her cellmate is too frightened to move. Mandy moves and heads down to the bottom level. She looks around and starts freezing guards in her way. She makes it down to where Alexa is. Alexa sees that her powers are activated and comes down happily from her perch.

"Hey Mandy! Are we getting out of here?" asks Alexa

"Yup and you get to bash some skulls." says Mandy

"Now your talking!" says Alexa

Mandy freezes the lock and lets her out they find her a weapon to use and Mandy leads her up stairs. Alexa uses a chair to bash some skulls. Mandy freezes a lot of the guards, they make it up to where Eva is, Eva looks up and smiles she backs up seeing the lock freeze completely and hearing the bashing. Eva gets up and puts her hands over to where Mandy is. Mandy is still ammune like Alexa so she freezes the cuffs and Alexa bashes the cuffs off.

"Hey watch it my hands are in there." says Eva

"Whoops" says the girls

"Eva lead the way we have to go after the other girls and with your poison the guards will stay away." says Mandy

"This will be fun" says Eva

She reverts to her newself and pulls a lock of her hair back before she gets going, as Mandy said the guards stayed clear of Eva. They head up where the other girls are at they get to the control panel and start to work on it. The other girls smile and stand clear of the door, Alexa starts hitting on it and giggles finding the bounce and throw off fun.

"Alexa! Knock it off! I'll buy you a new bat if you quit it now." says Eva

"Woo!" says Alexa

She stops what she is doing so Eva can concentrate on the panel. Mandy hears the guards coming and freezes the lock having Alexa bash it so no one can get in. As for getting out, there is nearby windows. Mandy and Alexa examine the height of the windows.

"Were a good six feet up." says Mandy

"That's fine I can use my ropes for those who can't climb down. Carmella for example can use the trees." says Eva

"I'm not an actual cat! Knock it off!" says Carmella

"But you can climb down can't you?" asks Eva

"..Yeaaaah" says Carmella

"Exactly my point. Stop fighting or we can leave your happy go lucky ass here!" says Eva

"Nope! I'm good." says Carmella

"Good" says Eva

"Emma is above us." says Maryse

"Then Leanna and Maryse you should head up and get her. Your the fastest out of the all of us." says Mandy

"Woah. Alright then" says Maryse and Leanna

The doors open and the girls head out through the windows, Leanna and Maryse head up and bust a couple windows. There is shooting so Leanna and Maryse has to duck behind things as they aren't bulletproof. Maryse turns into a snake and jumps from her place on the hiding spot, wrapping her body around his neck knocking him out barely dodging a bullet giving Leanna time to change into her wolf form and disarm the second guy. They work together until all four guards are knocked out before changing back, Maryse uses her quick wit as she works on getting Emma out. Emma gets up and looks out the door/window as she puts her hand on there.

"That will set off an alarm! Go get the cube!" says Emma

"Where's the cube?" asks Leanna

"Down below the whole precinct." says Emma

"Shit. Wait, I have an idea." says Leanna

She texts Mandy and Carmella, they look at each other and nod. They head through the sewers and stay quiet listening/feeling for a huge power source. They feel a crushing power source, they fight through the strength of it and find a vent that is above the source. Mandy freezes the vent cover and Carmella uses her new strength to open up the vent cover. She crawls in through the darkness and uses her stronger eyesight to look through the darkness. She purrs when she sees the cube under a glass dome.

"Come to mama." says Carmella

She uses her claw making a hole big enough to get the cube out of there without setting off any alarms. She gets it out with ease, upstairs Emma's cage gets turned off and Emma quickly gets out with the girls, just as the system is getting down in lockdown mode.

"Carmella! Let's go!" calls Mandy

"Coming!" says Carmella

They get out and start heading out the tunnels, they meet up with the others and leave out the sewer systems, they don't go to Maryse's or Leanna's place but instead Peyton's learning from past mistakes.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay we can't go around looking like this we just stick out like sore thumbs." says Maryse

"No duh" says Peyton

"I'm not done smartass. Hold on. I'm saying what if we come up with something that makes appear normal? We keep our powers but look totally normal as a choosing." says Maryse

"How do we do that?" asks Leanna

"That is what we are going to work together to do. That bitch won't see it coming at all." says Maryse

The girls thought and smiles at that nodding at each other. The girls take turns going out and getting supplies, Leanna even sends her secretary to get some supplies swearing her to secrecy, which wasn't hard quite honestly the secretary was scared. Which with their looks it wasn't hard to try anything. They looked at the cuffs that Natalya used on them, Leanna snuck in and got those while Peyton and Alexa stood watch. They destroyed the cuffs and found a weird substance in it.

"Hmmm.I think I know just the scientist to give this too," says Peyton "Let's go Alexa"

"Woo! Some action around here!" says Alexa

She grabs her bat and goes with Peyton to a lab with what is in the cuffs being careful not to touch the substance. She busts open the door and uses a phone cord to wrap around the scientist she is using to help her with what is in the handcuffs.

"Hello Jeffrey." says Peyton

"P-peyton, y-you look good haven't seen you in forever." says Jeffrey

"Cut the bullshit Jeffrey, I need you to do something." says Peyton "I am telling you right now your options are you do it or you do it."

"I won't!" says Jeffrey

"That's too bad really, it is." says Peyton

She goes over to where Alexa is, and picks up something and sees Jeffrey turn pale.

"Be careful with that, that took me two years to work on and get where I am with that." says Jeffrey

"Is that right. Then it would be a shame if something precious is broken. *She drops it* Whoops." says Peyton "Say Alexa that old dusty thing how valuable do you think that is?"

"Oooo the older it is the more valuable it is, Peyton! I wonder what would happen if it can withhold the power of my hammer *She swings as hard as she can and it smashes into a million pieces* Whoopsie, guess not." says Alexa

"You see, my friend here needs to test out her hammer as well, since you won't help me, then she can get the help she needs. Seems fair right? You're a scientist after all like doctors you want to help people. Cancer and all that stuff." says Peyton

She holds the chair forcing Jeffrey to watch as his stuff gets destroyed.

"Wait! I will do it! I'll do it!," says Jeffrey, "What do you want?"

"That's what I thought. That's enough Alexa." says Peyton

"Kay kay" says Alexa

She stops swinging and Peyton puts down the substance in front of it.

"You are going to figure out what is in this and then come back to me. You have my number if you don't then I guess I have no other choice but to come back and destroy more of your babies. If you tell anyone, then I will set this building on fire ruining not only your work but everyone elses work. It won't be anyone's fault but yours do you know why?" asks Peyton

"W-why when you set the fire?" asks Jeffrey

"You didn't follow directions, it is as simple as that. You follow directions and all your work will be okay. Yours and your colleagues, you have one week." says Peyton

"What?! I would have to skip sleep to do that and then take a week off after I am done with this!" says Jeffrey

"Then you better drink coffee. We're done here." says Peyton

The girls leave, Alexa skipping all the way through back to Peyton's house. After a week, Jeffrey calls back and they get the results back and able to make multiple that won't take their powers or insanity away from them. Emma, Eva, and Carmella are the worst off of the girls so they go first, then when they turn back to normal looking, the girls test their powers and they still work. So everyone else gets a shot and stocks up the rest not knowing how long the effects of this will last. They look around excited to look normal again, it will be adjustment to not wake up in the morning and think that they still have powers.

"There you are, let's go Sasha and Liv." says a woman

"Yes, ma'am" says Sasha and Liv

The woman is tall and beautiful, she has long blonde hair and blue eyes, she is in a velvet red sweater that is cut so the side of her chest is showing, and a pair of blue jeans with a pair of black heels. Her name is Lana, she is Sasha and Liv's boss. She was impressed by the girls and how they work, so she went on a hunt for them both. As for Sasha she is tall and beautiful like Lana and Liv, but unlike Lana she is tan with bright purple hair and dark brown eyes, she is in a leather black jumpsuit, where there is a slit on one side and crisscross over where it looks like it wraps in the back and opens to a heart shaped neckline. She is also in black heals as well, Liv on the other hand is short with tan skin and blonde hair with blue eyes. She is in a white sweater dress and matching white heels that close wrapping around her ankles. The girls go off to America in Lana's private jet and find the girls in the mansion. Eva opens the door, Lana takes off her glasses and smiles.

"Eva right? I see that you found an antidote to make yourself look normal. You still have antipoison?" asks Lana

"Uh...yeah." says Eva, confused "How do you know my name?"

"I know all about you, I do my research. Let's go in shall we get me some antipoison and my girls here as well." says Lana

Eva lets them in not sure what else to do, she gets the girls the antipoison before going to get the others.

"Who are you?" asks Peyton

"I am Lana Perry, this is Sasha Banks and Liv Morgan. I'm a crime boss in Russia. I am going to make it quick, you can come stay with me and work for me. If you don't then you will regret it, but I can keep you safe. You won't ever have to worry if the American dogs are coming for you. I know you need to think about it, you will probably say no at first. Once you think about it then we will see." says Lana

She takes out a business card and leaves it, she snaps her fingers the girls turn to leave, Lana puts on her sunglasses stopping at the door.

"You have twenty four hours then I am gone. " says Lana

"Boss, our Uber." says Liv

"Right." says Lana

They leave the girls there without another word, they think about it and talk it out before deciding to go with Lana, Sasha, and Liv to Russia. Lana picks them up an hour after the call, just as she said she would. They make it back to her mansion in Russia.

"I hope you packed warm clothes girls. This is your new home, welcome to Russia." says Lana

The girls look around in aw before heading in picking their new rooms. It isn't long after they are settled that they are set off to do some crimes, Lana tests them by sending them out on individual missions such as stealing things in high ranked stores, then bigger with stealing things from museum after museum. She knows Alexa, Leanna, and Maryse is good with drugs so with Sasha guiding them through the city they start selling drugs even getting some sellouts to drop from the drug war.

"Russia doesn't mess around," notes Alexa.

"No they don't." says Sasha

"You aren't from here are you?" asks Maryse

"No but it's my home just as much as it is yours." says Sasha

The girls don't argue they just do as they are told, Lana also knows that Peyton is good at manipulating people to do what she wants, so she sends Peyton out to do some contracts. Liv is assigned to see over Mandy and Carmella as they are the best for stealing things, so they are sent out on getting merchandise and selling it on the black market after Lana looks all the pieces over. The crime rate is getting so bad that it isn't hard to understand that this reaches the news all over the world. Natalya turns off her tv and starts looking up Lana Perry, given she is the first suspect but they can't prove anything. The search even brings up her current location and where the house is at.

"I better update my passport it looks like, also get warmer clothes it is in the middle of winter." says Natalya

She is use to the cold there in New York and Canada cold but not Russian cold, it tends to be colder in Russia. She keeps on her clothes for now but does pack up for the worst, then gets on the plane. It isn't long after landing that she goes into the bathroom to change into something warmer: black pants with pink "flames" going down both sides on her pants with three hot pink stars in the middle of the "flames" on the side of her pants, a black studded belt as well. She also has on hot pink boots that has white "flames" surrounding the heart and a black crop top/sports bra looking shirt that has white sparkling wings on the side of the top with a heart shaped opening in the chest, she even puts on her long black jacket buttoning it up. She heads out and rents out a volkswagen driving to Lana's house. She lets herself in putting her coat on the coat rack, she starts silently looking around the house she finds Lana, Emma, Eva, Leanna and Peyton in the inside pool room. Lana is relaxing on a lounge chair in a pure white bikini that has little holes going up the side of her top in toward her breast and her bottom has little holes in the shape of a triangle. Emma is in a bright dark blue bikini where her "stings" are pieces of strong black fabric that split into two on the bottom, there is also black that surrounds the blue in her cups and two thing black strings that tie around the back.

Eva is in a blue and lime green matching bikini where the bottom is horizontal pattern of blue then green and the top is blue with a green middle. Also the strings are in black for the top, as for the bottom it is a full bottom. Leanna is in a bright turquoise bathing suit that has hawaiian flowers and instead of strings the bottom is hooked by two silver ring hooks, and solid the rest of the way through. On the top it is hooked at the front with a see through hook. As for Peyton she is in a multicolored zebra print bikini with purple strings tying at the side of her bikini, she is wearing low on her thigh showing her hip on both sides and the top ties behind her back of her neck. The rest of the girls in the pool room are relaxing in the pool. Natalya picks out a smoke bomb and rolls it in silently it goes off and the room is full of smoke, the girls are confused coughing they know they should find an exit but another one goes off and they can't see the exit. They try not to move too much from where they are. Natalya goes into the room and starts leading the girls out one at a time, leaving Leanna behind. She takes them out before they get the chance to regain themselves. They get tied up and gagged, Leanna looks around a little bit as best she can. Natalya goes in and takes her out as well tying them together with a huge rope after restraining them individually. Leanna uses Natalya being distracted as a chance to try to hop away, knowing if she can get to Sasha and Liv they could free her and the rest of the girls. However Natalya tackles her to the ground and fights off her legs.

"Get off crazy bitch!" says Leanna

"Good night bitch!" says Natalya

She yanks her arm back hard and knocks Leanna out with a hard punch. She then restrainers her even she is done goes looking around the house, she sees Liv and Sasha in the living room watching some tv laughing at a movie. It was an old comedy but that didn't make it less funny. Natalya sneaks up behind them bonking their heads together. While they are recovering from that, Natalya drags them over the couch by their hair. They try to fight her off but she is way too strong for their hits to make any affect on her. She knocks them both out then restrain them as well before tying them together.

She starts exploring she goes to look for Maryse and Alexa knowing that those two should be her focus. Alexa is very much insane and who knows what she is capable of, of course same could be said for Mandy given she single handedly got the girls out of prison and ordered them around without Maryse or Leanna. Alexa however has insane on her side along with smart so she and Maryse are her targets. She finds Maryse in the gym, she uses a smoke bomb again before going inside, Maryse has stronger senses being part snake so uses that to her advantage, she picks up a fifty pound weight tossing it at Natalya, who catches it but a second one comes flying at her and she gets hit hard. She ends up flying into the wall, she isn't out cold to Maryse's dismay. Maryse goes to leave quickly but Natalya uses the same weight to knock the wind out of Maryse. Maryse staggers as Natalya finds her breath again standing up, the girls attack each other full force even using the equipment. Mandy hearing the commotion, as her room is next to the gym heads in to help Maryse, turning the room into an ice rink just on Natalya's side, she goes on the ice and uses her legs to sweep Natalya onto her butt. Natalya tried to get up but can't Mandy and Natalya uses this to start kicking and punching Natalya, Maryse on the solid ground and Mandy on the ice. Natalya sees an opening where she pulls Maryse down by the leg Maryse is using to kick her with down to the ground then uses her own weight to flip them so that Maryse is now on the ice and Natalya is now on the solid ground. Natalya gets up and decks Mandy hard enough to send her into the dent in the wall. Natalya jumps over the ice starts decking Mandy until she is unconscious. She restrains Mandy to a one-hundred pound dumbell, before making her way over to where Maryse is finally starting to get up. Natalya grabs Maryse's wrist and starts swinging her around making Maryse dizzy.

"Knock it off!" says Maryse

"Keep going? Okay." says Natalya

She keeps swinging Maryse around and around, using her leg to now kick her in the gut on repeat.

"Slow the hell down!" says Maryse

"Speed up? Wow you must having the time of your life." says Natalya

She speeds up and stops kicking Maryse to control the speed and control of the spinning better.

"Don't let go!" says Maryse, kind of learning what Natalya is doing.

"Let go? Okay." says Natalya

She lets go sending her into Mandy, Maryse lands with a loud thud. Natalya goes over to her and chains the girls together, she even ties them to each other. Natalya leaves thinking to herself: "two down two to go.". She walks around the house thinking of where Alexa would be leaving Carmella for last. She then remembers that Alexa has a thing for animals, not that Alexa would admit it. However, she knows Alexa and Carmella get into it sometimes so they wouldn't be together. Natalya closes her eyes and concentrates on sounds alone. She hears the sound of two dogs barking and remembers that Maryse has some dogs she takes with her sometimes. Natalya slowly goes into the room to find Alexa silently playing with animals. When she hears the door open, Alexa points her gun at Natalya.

"I know you wouldn't hurt a dog, so it looks like the game is in my court. Only heartless people harm dogs, you Natalya isn't heartless." says Alexa with a cocky grin

Though she wasn't wrong, Natalya would never harm an animal. So the dodging of bullets began, when there was no more bullets, Alexa went for her gun separating her from the dog which gave Natalya the moment she needed to punch Alexa square in the jaw. Alexa blinked before grabbing the dog. She makes a run for the window before abandoning the dog going out the window. Natalya growls going after Alexa, she grabs Alexa bringing her down to the ground not wanting Alexa to use the dog as protection from Natalya. Alexa and Natalya start fighting each other, Alexa using mainly weapons, Natalya using her hands. Alexa eventually gets tired but doesn't stop fighting Natalya.

"Okay enough of this." says Natalya, annoyed

Natalya grabs both of Alexa's arms roughly then bangs her head hard against Alexa's knocking her out cold. She restrains Alexa then ties her to a nearby tree, before heading inside and goes looking for Carmella. She finds Carmella in her room laying in bed taking a nap. Natalya sneaks in and goes to take her out before tying her up to the bed after restraining her. However, Carmella wakes up and kicks Natalya in the face while Natalya recovers,she tries to escape. Natalya grabs the back of her shirt dragging her back, she wraps her legs around Carmella's waist to keep her restrained while she grabs the bed sheets to restrain her around the waist until she can grab her cuffs. Carmella starts tearing through Natalya's legs.

"Ah! Damn brat knock it the fuck off. I will put your head under water." says Natalya

"That's illegal!" says Carmella, getting scared

"Not here it isn't, whole new ball game sweetheart so try me." says Natalya

Carmella is too scared to try so she lets Natalya restraint and gag her. Natalya leaves limping out of the house while she is waiting for the wounds to heal. There is a burning sensation in her skin but she ignores it. She finally gets out and starts calling the cops before disappearing. The police get the Russian Swat team which is the OMON and SOBR, they swarm in getting the girls, a news team comes in as the girls are waking up to fight off the swat team which they don't get to far as these teams are highly trained to deal with people just like them.

"Vytashchite etikh suki! Vernemsya v Soyedinennyye Shtaty!

" says the main officer *Get these bitches out of here! Back to the United States!

"Kak naschet menya i moikh devochek?" asks Lana *What about me and my girls?

"Sasha i Liv vozvrashchayutsya v Ameriku, no, odnako, Lana Perry - grazhdanin Rossii. Prezident rasporyadilsya ostat'sya zdes' v Rossii." says the same officer *Sasha and Liv are going back to America, you however Lana Perry is a Russian citizen. The president has ordered that you stay here in Russia.

That has Lana panic but her panic doesn't get her anywhere as she is escorted out, the girls are escorted on a plane except Lana and back to the United States. Where they are read their rights. They are processed photos taken the whole nine yards, all of them are put down as highly dangerous. So dangerous that they get on a ship the next morning to a high class prison on a secluded island. There is no means of escape and no way they can get anywhere, the same goes for Lana in Russia just off in the ocean past Japan. These cells are very high powered on the top half of the cells are: Leanna, Maryse, Peyton, Alexa, Carmella, Mandy not making previous mistakes, Eva, and Emma. As for Sasha and Liv they are on the bottom half of the cells the cells keep all powers from activating. Much like the cells in the other prison they can move about and the door is made out of glass The girls go to the front of their cages angry, more than themselves.

The End

A/N: Okay for the Russian sentences are translated by Google, the English translation is what is after: *.


End file.
